Total Drama Island: MAX
by Lando Calfunkian
Summary: Chris returns to Camp Wawanakwa for a new season with a later time slot. This means the new cast of teens are able to say and do things they would never have been allowed to previously. Imagine Total Drama Island with a lot more sex, drugs, and rocknroll.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language._

"Hey I'm Chris McLean, And this is Total Drama Island: MAX!**[1]**" Chris yells out to the camera from a dock on a large lake. "We're at a new undisclosed location in the Laurentiens, Quebec! And we are about to meet our new cast of competitors."

The first boat arrived. A young Hispanic female with straight dark brown hair stepped off the boat. She was wearing jean knee shorts, a white halter top, and white flip-flops. "Hey am I the first one?"

"Yes Dani, your observational skills are astounding." Chris replied.

"Aw, that's no fun." Dani huffed back before standing off to the side.

The next boat arrived. Another young female with long blond hair, tied up into a ponytail walked onto the dock. She was wearing a silver tank top, black short shorts with a gold belt, black heeled boots.

"Welcome Lizzie." Chris greeted her.

Lizzie simply walked right by Chris without saying a word, finally resting next to Dani. "Hey I'm Dani,"

Lizzie slowly turned and looked at Dani. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare."

When Lizzie turned back, Dani made sure to create some distance between the two of them. She then continued to mutter "Bitch," under her breath.

Another boat had already arrived and a bubbly young lady exited. "I'm Bambi! Well my real name is Bambina but nobody calls me that. Is it always this chilly?" She was wearing a white v-neck, a frayed denim skirt, hot pink and black checkered leggings, and black high-top sneakers.

"It's the middle of summer." Lizzie informed her dryly.

"This might be summer here, but not where I'm from." Bambi stated as she walked over to where the other two females were standing.

"I hate you already." Lizzie declared.

Chris rolled his eyes, "Enough picking on the California girl our next competitor has already arrived." He said pointing to the figure standing next to him. That figure was a tall male with brown curly hair wearing a plain black t-shirt, plaid Palestinian scarf, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. "This is Alexei."

"Lex is fine." Alexei made clear speaking with a diminished Russian accent. He then walked over to where the others were standing.

The next boat was quick to arrive. Off stepped a young Inuit female with a purple zip-up hoodie, military-green capris, grey hightop converse. She greeted Chris with a punch in the arm.

Chris grabbed at his newly bruised arm. "Mind informing me what that was for Ataksa?"

"Nope!" Ataksa exclaimed with a smile as she joined the others on the far side of the dock.

Another boat approached the dock, before it had come to a complete stop a young female with midnight black hair lunged onto the dock. She was wearing a gray off the shoulder top with super tight destroyed skinny jeans and black gladiator sandals. "Let's get this party started!"

"In due time Charlotte, right now shut the hell up and stand with the others." Chris said becoming ever more bored.

Everyone heard the roaring of an engine and saw the next boat zooming towards the dock at an incredible speed. Sensing an impending collision between the boat and the dock all the teens either ran for the shore or braced themselves for impact. The boat however swerved at the last second sending one teen flying into the water right next to the dock.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Charlotte called out in excitement. Dani and Alexei helped lift the teen out of the water. He wore a big black/red "Evil Dead" hoodie sweater, very baggy black jeans and black boots.

"Decide to go for a little dip Zakk?" Chris said chuckling to himself.

Zakk however wasn't very happy, he walked right up to Chris and said, "Go fuck yourself McLean!" He then proceeded to stand by the others still soaking wet.

Without noticing another contestant had already arrived. "Good day mates! My name's Aquila!" She belted out in a peculiar Australian accent. She had long silver hair and was wearing patch silk halter neck dress, with purple leggings and white flat boots.

The next to arrive was a young man with dark brown hair with red streaks wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black Vans. "Good to see you made it Kyle." Chris welcomed him. Kyle looked over the group and opted to stand next to Alexei.

Another boat arrived, standing on the very front with her arms stretched wide was a young female with light blond hair blowing in the wind. She wore a white button up shirt, black slacks, black running shoes. "Buongiorno!" She said with glee as she stepped off the boat.

"Welcome Lily," Chris greeted her. She walked over and exchanged a double cheek kiss with Chris who was more than happy to return.

Everyone's focus quickly turned to yet another speeding boat. All the teens ducked for cover except for Zakk who remained indifferent. A teen was flung from the boat straight at the dock. Zakk had to duck at the last second as to avoid a collision. Instead the teen smacked into the dock behind Zakk and bounced down into the water.

Immediately Charlotte glanced over at Chris. "What the hell! Why didn't I get a flung through the air entrance?"

Alexei and Kyle reached down and picked the young male with long blond hair out of the water. "Are you okay my friend?" Alexei asked.

"No, no I am not. It's Doug by the way. And who the hell was driving that boat?" Doug asked grabbing at his back in pain. He wore a red zip up hoodie, blue t-shirt, grey cargo shorts, and flip flops.

"That's a good question." Chris said as he took out his cellphone, dialled a number and put the phone up to his ear. "What's with the insane drivers? Uh-huh, more cutbacks? Locals? Paid with beer? Which they drunk. Okay." Chris hung up his phone and looked at the campers. "Mechanical Problems."

The next boat had already arrived without incident. Off stepped a young man with brown hair that goes over his eyes. He wore a tan hat set backwards, black and white checkered flanal over a black shirt, and black baggy jeans. He carried a skateboard under one arm. "Ethan!" Chris called out, they exchanged a fist bump and he walked over and stood next to Zakk who also exchanged a fist bump.

The next person to arrive was a young African American male with short black hair wearing a neat red shirt and black long pants. He had a strong focus in his eyes as he scanned the other competitors. "This will be too easy." He said to himself with a strong southern accent.

"Good to have you with us Frederick!" Chris greeted the new arrival. Frederick just stared at Chris for a second with a disapproving look before walking to where the others were standing. "No respect, none at all." Chris muttered.

It took a while and another boat had yet to come. Everyone heard a grumble as a young female with brown hair in a ponytail under a black beanie pulled herself up onto the dock, where she proceeded to collapse. She wore a ruby red tank top, yellow skinny jeans, and baby blue converse. "What the hell happened to you?" Lizzie asked.

"Boat broke down… Middle of lake… Had to swim… Someone get me fucking cigarette!" She exclaimed. Doug walked over to her, he handed her a smoke. She quickly popped it into her mouth. Doug then took out a lighter and lit it for her. "Thanks," she said as she puffed from the cig. "I'm Gabby."

A boat pulled up to the dock. A big fellow walked off wearing fancy clothing, a ruby red tank top, yellow skinny jeans, and baby blue converse. As he walked onto the dock he lit a match off one of the docks pillars. He proceeded to light the cigarette already dangling from his mouth. He stepped right over Gabby and walked to where the others were standing. "Enzio, Eddy Enzio." He introduced himself.

That name struck Lily. "Did you say Enzio? That name sounds awfully familiar, is your family famous or something?"

Surprised by Lily's questions Eddy immediately backtracked. "Did I say Enzio, I meant Esposito, Eddy Esposito."

"Do you mean like the famous Italian Esposito mafia family?" Frederick inquired. **[C]**

"No!" Eddy yelled out. "Not at all! I meant to say Egidi!"

"The same Egidi family that runs the mafia in parts of the western United States?" Dani asked.

Eddy immediately face palmed. "Smith! My last name is Smith!" He exasperated.

Everybody gave a collective shrug and moved on to the next contestant who had already arrived. She had long messy hair covering her left eye. She wore a purple tank top over a long sleeve black fishnet shirt, short black pleated miniskirt with chains hanging down, steel knuckle fingerless black cloves, knee high lace up steel toed combat boots. She took one look at her surroundings. "Well this looks like a ton of fun." She said in an overly sarcastic manner.

"Woah, a sarcastic goth girl, how fucking original Chris." Lizzie made the comment.

"Now now, welcome to the island Oz." Chris said. Oz rolled her eyes as she walked over to where the others were standing. Oz walked past the others until walking by Lizzie who she gave a push. Lizzie stumbled back to the edge of the dock but before she fell over she was able to reach and grab Oz's arm and pull her down with her. The two young females back into the water. They then continued to wrestle with each other in the water. All the other teen's attention was drawn to the young ladies in the water. Chris just stood there as he wiped away a tear of joy, "It's so beautiful. Drama."

His attention was then switched to another boat speeding their way. He began to run towards ground, while the others were still watching the two girls wrestling in the water. This time the boat didn't swerve and crashed right into the dock. The impact sent almost all the teens flying into the water.

Everyone was dazed for a second. They were either trying to pull themselves up out of the water or trying to help those in doing so. With the help of Ethan, Zakk was finally able to get out of the water. Looking up he noticed a new face, one all the other males were looking at too. Standing on the dock next to the destroyed boat was a very beautiful young Japanese female. She was wearing a white shirt with a black floral pattern with black blue jean shorts that go to her knees with Geta sandals.

"Dibs!" Zakk called out as fast as he could. All the other guys sighed in disappointment while most of the other girls just rolled their eyes.

Chris said as he began to walk back onto the dock. "Welcome Rin good to see you made it in one-Oh My God!" He yelled out as he turned and began to run off again. **[C]** Everyone turned to see yet another boat heading straight for the dock at full speed. There was mass panic as the teens either tried to run off the dock or jumped back into the water.

The boat smashed right into the last one. Everyone was rocked by the collision. Those still on the dock were sent to the ground. From the latest boat a figure was thrown onto the dock but it wasn't human.

"Is that a monkey?" Kyle asked in amazement as he picked himself up off the dock.

All the others turned and looked at the furry little creature standing on the dock. "Oh, it's so cute!" Lily said as she slowly approached it. "Nice monkey." She said as she outreached her hand.

All of the sudden the monkey began to shriek. It pounced right onto Lily's face. Lily began to stumble around before the monkey jumped onto Kyle's head. Kyle tried to swat it off before the monkey leaped onto Eddy

"Saru stop!" A voice yelled out in a British accent. The monkey immediately jumped off Eddy and began to leap towards the trashed boat. A young British African man emerged from the destroyed boat. He had medium length black dreadlocks with some of the locks dyed silver. He wore a black t-shirt with an image of an eye in the center, open white long coat, white shorts and a belt, 8 inch black boots, and round shaped goggles on his forehead. The monkey Saru jumped up and rested on the young man's shoulder.

The monkey began jump around and call out things like "oo, aa."

The young man nodded his head. "I know Saru! You're right that was pretty crazy."

Everyone stared at the young man. Gabby leaned over to Aquila "Is that guy pulling our leg or just crazy?" Aquila just shrugged.

Chris once again made his way back onto the dock. "Earl, I thought we made it clear no monkey."

"No way mate! You're not going to take away Saru!" Earl said in protest.

"You signed a contract. Now hand over the monkey." Chris made clear.

"You want him mate? Fine. Saru get him!" The monkey jumped from Earl's shoulder and landed right in Chris' face. The monkey began attacking Chris. Trying desperately to get him off Chris fell onto the ground. Earl walked right over them. "Go for the eyes Saru! Go for the eyes!" **[2]**

Everyone else just stood there and watched the scene unfold, not sure how to react.

Find out what happens next time on Total Drama Island: MAX

_Afterword  
So there is the first chapter. It was kind of stale and formulaic but I needed to have everyone's names and appearance said. Towards the end I was definitely having more fun writing it. Next chapter will have more fun, sexual references, drug use, so stay tuned the best is still to come. And as a heads up next chapter the story will be bumped up to an M rating.  
_

_Also feel free to give me suggestions or ideas for challenges, conflicts, and friendships, romances, in a review or pm._

_References – Most of my jokes will either be references or jokes I have directly stolen from somewhere._

**[1] **_The title is actually a reference to Marvel Comics. Whenever they produce an adult version of a Marvel superhero book they tend to put MAX at the end. So something like PunisherMAX or Deadpool MAX._

**[C] **_Whenever there is a C instead of a number that means I have directly stolen this joke from the cartoon series Clone High, which I will be doing a lot._

**[2] **_This is a reference to the videogame Baldur's Gate 2 and the character of Minsc with his iconic pet hamster Boo. Minsc's battlecry in the game was "Go for the eyes Boo! Go for the eyes!" _


	2. Day 1: Part 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual References, Adult Themes, Drugs._

_You have been warned!_

Chris finished loading the cage with the monkey inside the helicopter. The pilot gave Chris a salute before taking off again. "Well thank god that's dealt with. No more monkey." Chris said rubbing his hands. The helicopter slowly flew off into the distance. Earl felt sad seeing his best friend go. Chris put his hand on Earl's shoulder. "This is for the best, and legally obligatory."

Everyone else had been sitting on the sandy beach waiting for the whole monkey ordeal to be dealt with. Chris walked up to them. "Okay, time for you all to get a tour of the camp site. You must all now be familiar with the beach area." The beach was rather large and seemed out of place against the lake, clearly it was manmade. On the beach was the dock that led out into the water and a fire pit. "Now if you follow me up the wooden stairs we will ascend to the second level of the camp."

With little mumbles and groans everyone stood up and followed Chris as they began walking up a large set of stairs over a steep hill. About fifty steps later they reached a grassy plateau. There were four wooden buildings. "The boy's cabin is to the left, the girl's to the right. Straight ahead is the dining hall and the other building is the showers." They continued to walk through the camp towards the dining hall. "To the left of the dining hall is the old basketball court." Chris pointed to a large rundown slab of cement randomly in the middle of the grass. There were no polls or nets. "And finally behind the dining hall is the outhouse, the only toilet on the camp ground and the confessional for this season."

**Aquila Confessional: **Aquila looked around the outhouse and finally at the camera. "The only toilet and the confessional, what? If this season doesn't work out does Chris plan to sell these tapes to some fetish porno company?"

**Doug Confessional: **"Really? The only private place to masturbate behind a locked door and they stick a camera in here! What the hell!"

"Now if you all advert your attention for just a couple seconds to the next set of wooden stairs." Chris said pointing to another wooden staircase leading up a large steep hill next to the camp. "This leads you to the main fire pit which will be where our elimination ceremonies take place." Chris let out a giant breath. "Okay, I think I covered everything. I'm going to sort you into teams now and then let you get unpacked. But don't get too unpacked since the first challenge is tonight!"

Everyone gasped in unison. "Alright so the teams this season are the Red team vs. the Blue team." **[1] **

"On the Red team is Earl, Zakk, Doug, Alexei, Lizzie, Lily, Rin, Ataksa, Bambi."

"And on the Blue team Frederick, Kyle, Ethan, Eddy, Gabrielle, Oz, Charlotte, Daniella, Aquila."

"Diner will be provided in about two hours, until that time, occupy yourselves."

**Earl Confessional: **"I'm on Rin's team! Yes!" Earl jumps off the seat and begins to do a number of celebratory dances including the arm wave and the Egyptian.

It was not long until the boys had all gone to the boys' cabin and all the girls to their cabin.

When the guys entered their cabin Eddy dropped his bag and sat down on a bottom bunk. Zakk tossed his bag up to the bunk above and leaped onto it. Ethan took a bottom bunk with Earl going for the bunk above. On the other side of the room Kyle went for a top bunk with Frederick taking the one below. Finally Alexei lied down on a bottom bunk while Doug took the last one on top. All this in the span of about five seconds without any of them saying a word.

The girls' cabin was a little different. There was a made rush for the different bunks that involved pushing shoving and some harsh words. In the end on the one side Gabby took a top bunk on top of Bambi while Danny was overtop of Aquila. On the other side Charlotte was above Rin and Lily was on the top bunk over Ataksa.

This left on the third wall Lizzie sitting under Oz. "I would really like to fucking know how I got stuck with goth girl above me." Lizzie declared crossing her arms.

"I would like to know as well." Oz made clear her displeasure of the situation.

The rest of the females just rolled their eyes. The only one to answer them was Gabby, "Honestly because we think it will be hilarious."

"It's official; I now hate all of you." Lizzie announced.

"That kind of attitude won't get you very far in this competition." Lily informed her.

Lizzie focused her attention on Lily. "We'll see about that."

Getting bored of just sitting around Aquila jumped up, "I'm going to go exploring! Who's with me!"

"Whatever, beats just hanging around this crummy cabin." Dani said getting up from her seat. Bambi decided to join them as well, after there were no other volunteers they left.

Gabby took out a pack of cigarettes from her beg. She was about to light one when she was interrupted by Oz, "Hey do you mind smoking that outside?" Gabby glared at Oz but decided to simply get up and walk out of the cabin. Outside on the front steps leading to their cabin door Gabby sat down and began to smoke. After about thirty seconds the door opened again revealing Ataksa who took a seat down next to her.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked, Gabby had no objections so she shook her head. Ataksa sat down and took out a black clove cigarette. Gabby passed her a lighter. Ataksa lit the tip and took a couple of drags. "So what do you think about this place so far?"

"Never thought I'd see a monkey while I was here I'll tell you that much." Gabby replied.

Her response made Ataksa giggle a little. "When you have a pet polar bear, seeing a pet monkey isn't that crazy."

Gabby turned and looked at Ataksa like she was nuts. Just then the door to the cabin opened again. They both looked over their shoulders to see Rin standing in the doorway. "Hi," Rin greeted them awkwardly. "I was wondering if I could try one of those?" After a second Gabby just shrugged. Both Gabby and Ataksa scouted over letting Rin sit down between them. Gabby took out a cigarette and handed it to Rin who placed it between her lips. Ataksa then reached over with the lighter and lit the tip of Rin's smoke. Rin kept it between her lips then took it out a couple times. "This isn't so bad," she commented.

"You're supposed to breathe in." Gabby instructed her. Rin then took a large puff. Quickly she exhaled and began coughing heavily. Both Gabby and Ataksa laughed at the poor girl's expense.

Meanwhile back in the guys cabin: Eddy was playing with a pair of dice, Zakk was lying down blaring heavy metal through his headphones, Ethan was fiddling around with his skateboard at his feet, Earl was drawing in a sketch book, Kyle was relaxing, Frederick was setting up his laptop, Doug was whistling to himself, and Alexei was reading a book of poetry.

"Alright! Time to find some internet." Frederick called out as his laptop finally booted up.

Ethan looked over at Frederick confused, "Do you really think you're going to find internet in the middle of nowhere?"

"And…connected." Frederick said with the press of a button.

"I stand corrected." Ethan said turning his attention back to his skateboard.

Frederick chuckled to himself, "Not only that, I'm connected to the television show's internet network. Just a simple bit of hacking really, their firewall was pretty pathetic, a trail version at best."

The only one else to find it funny was Earl. "Man I could hack through that in my sleep. Now I kind of regret not bringing my computer."

"Really guys," Zakk said taking off his headphones for a second. "We're in the middle of the woods and you nerds want to be on your computers?"

"Ah but you're missing the point. This is the shows network." Frederick began to explain. "All of their cameras are linked into this network so with just the push of a button." Frederick said as he pushed a button. "And I can access all of their live feeds." He then lifted up his laptop to show the others a live video feed on his screen showing the inside of the cabin from a hidden camera." He turned his laptop back to himself and started scrolling through the different cameras. "Huh, there is even a camera in the girl's shower." Frederick made a mention of.

Immediately he was pushed over onto the ground as all the other guys wrestled with each other to get a view of the screen. "Damn it! Nobody's there!" Frederick cursed as he rose to his feet. The others let of a sigh of disappointment and headed back to their respected bunks. "Why would you even think someone would be taking a shower at this time?" Frederick called out as he sat back with his laptop.

**Frederick Confessional: **He is sitting with his laptop on his lap. "I don't know if the others realised this, probably not, they are mostly pretty dumb. But I can access all of their little confessionals. Nice dance moves by the way Earl."

"That's cool I guess." Doug said as he grabbed a rather large plastic bag from his luggage which was filled with a green plant. He then took a seat next on Alexei's bunk right next to the man himself.

"Is that weed?" Ethan asked eying the bag.

Doug shook his head, "No it's oregano so I can spice up the crappy food they are going to be serving us- Of course it's weed!" He then opened up the baggy and took a large sniff of the content. He then grew a large smile on his face. "I plan on smoking all of this by the end of the competition."

"Yeah but isn't it illegal?" Ethan pointed out.

"Well Captain Obvious we are in Canada, where it's practically legal. Plus I'm from Denver, and so I've got my medical marijuana prescription somewhere around here." He said scouring through his stuff. "Shit I forgot my papers! Now how am I supposed to roll some joints?" He yelled out in disappointment.

"I can get some for you." Eddy said. Everyone turned to look at Eddy who hadn't looked away from his dice. "I have my ways."

The others sort of eyed each other with bewilderment before getting back to the task at hand. "I have papers." Alexei said pulling some out of his bag. "I roll my own cigarettes." He explained.

Doug was more than happy to receive the papers from Alexei. "Thanks dude, you're cool."

**Frederick Confessional:** Still on his laptop, "Well look at this, Chris has his personal computer connected to the network. Let's see if he's got anything racy on here. Oh God!" He yelled out in disgust covering his eyes, "This is perfect, uploading to the internet!" Still with his eyes covered pressed a button.

Everyone slowly made their way to the dining hall. The main hall consisted of four tables, and a small window to be served food. They all began to line up to receive their food. Kyle walked right up to the window into the kitchen. He peered through and was surprised at what he saw. "Chris?"

Inside the kitchen stood Chris wearing an apron, "What happened to Chef?" Bambi asked walking right up next to Kyle.

Chris shrugged, "We had a much lower budget this time around so Chef is off doing his own show, Chef's Cooking school."

_Chef's Cooking School_

_A young man walks through a kitchen carrying a stack of glasses. He places them down on a counter but the top one slid off and crashes to the ground. The young man quickly starts to pick up the pieces when Chef appears behind him. "Ah, ah, you know the rules of this kitchen. We eat our mistakes!"_

"_But… But… I dropped a glass!" The young man tries to plead._

"_No exceptions! Eat it!" Chef orders._

_The young man begins to cry as he picks up the shards of glass and place them in his mouth. _**[C]**

"So what are we eating?" Bambi felt the next logical question to be.

Chris just shrugged, "About two dozen TV diners. All currently in the microwave."

"Um, Chris? Is the microwave supposed to smoking?" Kyle asked pointing to the microwave which had black smoke coming out of it.

"Oh shit!" Chris yelled as he ran and jumped out of the window into Kyle and Bambi right when the microwave exploded. Once everyone's ears stopped ringing Chris stood up and wiped off his clothing. "Well, who's ready for the first challenge?"

_Afterword:_

_Well I didn't plan on having this first chapter split but I won't have a chance to write the second part for another couple of days so I decided to just post this to keep you guys happy and to not distract myself with trying to finish it. I hope this chapter gives you a better idea of the overall tone of this story. Until Next Time._

_References:_

_**[1]**__ Red vs. Blue, popular web series._


	3. Day 1: Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of it's characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual References, Adult Themes, Drug Use, and Violence._

_You have been warned!_

"Welcome campers! To your first challenge here on Total Drama Island: MAX!" Chris yelled out standing on top of a thirty foot high cliff. Directly below was the lake. All of the campers were in their swimwear.

"Wait? This is it?" Aquila asked. "Just jumping off a cliff? Didn't you do this one before?"

"Well maybe if you shut up and let me finish." Chris said back as the other campers examined the cliff and the drop below. "Simply getting you to jump off is easy so I'm going to make it a little harder. You're going to be playing H.O.R.S.E! Well only the first three letters, so you're playing HOR!"

There were plenty of chuckles within the crowd of competitors. "Haha, very funny. Now this is how the game will work. Blue team will take the first jump, then a player selected from Red team has to copy the exact jump. If they are successful and copy it, the next round it will be reversed and Red team starts. But if you fail to match the jump your team gets a letter, firs team to spell H.O.R loses. Understand? Good. Charlotte you're up first."

"Hey! Wait a second why does Blue team get to start? That gives them a direct advantage!" Lizzie inquired.

Chris thought to himself for a second. "You know what? I don't remember, but that's what I have written down so go with it!"

**Frederick Confessional:** Still with his laptop on his lap. "What's this? The outline for our first challenge? A coin toss? Well I'm going to have change that." Frederick types away. "There, advantage Blue team."

"Okay we need to form some kind of strategy." Kyle tried to tell his team.

"Ahhhh!" Charlotte ran screaming off the cliff. She took a large leap from the edge and flew through the air waving her arms before hitting the water. When she re-emerged from the water she couldn't help but yell out, "That was Awesome!"

"Or not." Kyle sighed.

"Not bad, but probably pretty easily replicated. Let's find out, Rin you're up, you have to copy Charlotte." Chris informed her.

Rin looked over the cliff nervously as she began to take some steps back to where Charlotte had started her jump. Rin looked over at her team who gave some cheering support, specifically Earl and Zakk. Rin was shaking a little but was able to run to the edge, take a large leap, wave her arms in the air before hitting the water.

Everyone on Red team cheered until Chris called out, "Blue team wins, Red team gets and H." They all turned and looked at Chris bewildered.

"What the fuck man? She totally copied Charlottle's jump!" Zakk yelled out in frustration.

Chris though just shook his head. "Nope, she didn't scream. Next up for Blue is Aquila, your turn to set the jump."

**Zakk Confessional:** "That's Bullshit!" He yells angrily at the camera.

**Frederick Confessional:** "Well, somebody is whipped." He says making a whipping motion.

Aquila walked over to the edge of the water. She looked down and clearly was not intimidated. She just shrugged before diving swiftly off into the water. "Nicely done, Lizzie your turn to copy."

"Piece of cake!" She said walking over to the edge. She stopped for a brief second before diving off in the same fashion without hesitation.

Chris clapped, "Good job, Red team wins this round and now gets to set the jump."

**Aquila Confessional:** "Shit."

**Lizzie Confessional:** "Nobody should ever underestimate me."

**Frederick Confessional:** "Dually noted, Lizzie."

"That lucky person is going to be Ataksa." Chris said.

Ataksa walked over to the edge, looking down sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Without any other option she just took a deep breath and took a couple steps back. From there she started to jog towards the edge, she closed her eyes in fear but then jumped down and did a cartwheel right at the edge and off.

After she emerged from the water she heard the cheers from her team mates up above. "Oz, your turn." Chris motioned.

"I can do this." Oz said nodding her head as she got herself into a ready position. From there she jogged towards the cliff but then she stumbled into her cartwheel making her lose her balance hit the edge and roll off into the water.

Everyone cringed at her wipe out, a few ran over to look down and see if she was okay. The sole exception was Lizzie who had fallen over laughing. Down below they saw Ataksa helping Oz out of the water.

"Well that had to hurt." Chris commented. "Red team wins, so each team now has an H. The next player for Red team is Lex!"

Alexei took a second loosen his joints. Clearly fear was not a factor for him. He ran towards the edge, he jumped off and did a backflip before hitting the water below. Everyone above was a little shocked by the big guy's ability.

**Alexei Confessional:** "My friend's family owns a cottage on a lake in Alberta. We do Cliff jumping all the time there."

"Next up is Frederick!" Chris called out.

"This shouldn't be so hard." Frederick said as he walked to where Alexei started. "Here goes nothing." He ran and leaped off the cliff but hesitated in the jump and failed miserably at doing the backflip. All of his team mates cursed.

Chris shook his head. "Too bad, Red team wins again! Blue team now has an H and O, one more letter and the game is over. The person how has a chance to win it is Lily."

"I have no idea what to do." Lily admitted.

She walked over to the edge of the cliff. There she stood and thought. She then turned and faced his comrades and shrugged. At that moment Ataksa ran at her at full speed. Without having anytime to react Ataksa tackled Lily off the cliff, they both held onto each other as they fell and did a flip in the air.

"Well that was weird; Eddy your up, if you fail your team loses." Chris told him.

"Way to not put on the pressure there Chris." Oz said in a scathing voice.

However Eddy did not seem to be intimidated. He walked over to the edge of the water, there he turned around and outstretched her arms. At that moment Charlotte began to run at him as fast as she could. Eddy closed his eyes as she tackled him off the cliff and they successfully flipped through the air and hit the water. Once they emerged from the water Charlotte raised her hand and they high-fived.

"Well I didn't expect to say this but Blue team is still in it." Chris admitted. "Blue team is now starting with Dani,"

Dani did some quick stretches before walking right to the cliff. She placed her feet right at the edge and turned around with her back facing the water. A couple of squats then she jumped backwards and did a backwards dive swiftly into the water. This garnered cheers from her team.

"Zakk, your turn."

"Fuck." Zakk called out in frustration. Out of all the jumps so far he had to try and replicate that one. He kicked away a stone before walking to the edge. He turned around and tried his best imitate everything Dani did but when he jumped he hesitated to a second and simply jumped backwards not coming close to a dive. After he emerged from the water he punched it in frustration.

"Yeah, can't say I didn't see that coming. Red team gets an O. That means both teams are at H.O, next team to get a letter loses. Next up is Ethan to try and win it for the Blue team." Chris said.

Ethan had a bit of confidence as he ran towards the edge. He leaped off and did a frontflip 180 spin into the water.

"Earl, your time to shine."

Alexei began explaining to Earl how one does a frontflip 180, "You've got to start twirling your body right away, if you hesitate at all your not going to make it. You want to move your shoulder like this," Alexei went on showing how to start with the shoulder. Of the others who were just standing around Eddy leaned to Doug.

"Five bucks says Earl doesn't even come close." Eddy wagered to Doug.

In return Doug nodded, "Five bucks? You're on; I say Earl actually makes it."

When the moment of truth came Earl lowered his goggles over his eyes which he still had on his head. He then ran to the cliff, he jumped off and to everyone's surprise did a successful frontflip 180. Everyone on Red team cheered their team mate, Alexei patted himself on the back and Eddy unhappily passed Doug over a five bill.

"Nicely done! Now let's see if Red team can finish it! Doug you're up." Chris said.

Doug put his hand through his hair before trying to pump himself up. He then ran screaming off the cliff and did two full rotations in the air (720 spin) before finally hitting the water.

"Gabby, it's up to you."

Gabby loosed up some joints and got herself focused on the cliff. She then let out a scream as she ran off the cliff, she made no mistake pulling off the two full rotations with ease.

"That was a little weak of a jump Doug." Chris commented. "Now it's reversed, this is the last pair. If we still don't have a winner after this we'll be going into sudden death where you will be able to choose your best jumpers." After hearing that Alexei began to prep himself and Dani started to stretch again. "Okay, Kyle let's see what you can do."

Kyle walked right up to the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the water below with immense concentration. He then leaped off swifty and began to descend down. But something was off, he didn't appear to be doing a dive. The first to figure it out was Zakk.

"No way!" Zakk called out.

The next to pick it up was Ataska, "He wouldn't!"

**Kyle Confessional:** "I may not be the most athletic, the smartest, or the most cunning of the competitors but I know strategy better than anyone. And being strategic sometimes means you have to sacrifice something to win, such as your body."

Kyle hit the water in a bellyflop, hard. The sound of him smacking the water was so loud everyone heard it clearly above as they all cringed. Kyle didn't move from his face down position on the water. Alexei and Aquila jumped down off the cliff and helped take Kyle out of the water.

"Sorry Bambi, but you have to replicate that to win for your team."

"But! I can't! I'm afraid of heights as it is. And that just scared me to death!" Bambi explained. Annoyed Lizzie pushed Bambi off the cliff, she screamed as she fell and hit the water on her back.

Everyone turned and looked at Lizzie who watched Bambi hit the water. "Damn. So close." She commented before looking up and seeing everyone looking at her. "What? She wasn't going to do it willingly."

Kyle made sure to look up from the shore to see as Alexei and Aquila fished Bambi out of the water. He was relieved to see she was okay when they helped her next to him.

"Alright, well, Blue team wins!" All of Blue team who was still on the cliff cheered. "Red team I will see you at the elimination ceremony."

**Dani Confessional:** "It's a difficult decision for Red team. Only Ataska, Alexei, and Earl I think are safe. I'm glad I don't have to vote."

**Rin Confessional:** "I don't know who I am voting off, Bambi wouldn't try to jump but what Lizzie did was very mean."

**Zakk Confessional:** "I think it's pretty clear. You screwed up dude."

**Charlotte Confessional:** "Kyle's jump was pretty crazy. I think it'd be cool to try." She then silently thinks to herself before getting up and running out of the outhouse.

**Ataksa Confessional:** "At least try."

**Kyle Confessional:** "I'll admit I feel bad about having Bambi try to copy my jump. I hope she doesn't get eliminated because of me."

**Earl Confessional:** "It's all about taking out the competition. Nobody is getting Rin except me."

**Frederick Confessional: **Looking at his laptop. "Oh god these people are pathetic. Charlotte is crazy and Earl isn't thinking with his head."

It was then night time. Red team are sitting on the left side of a large camp fire with Chris standing next to the fire. "Alright well, the votes have been cast. The name of the person you have decided the leave the island is written on this paper right here. If it mattered." He then tossed the paper into the fire. Everyone was surprised and confused. "The elimination is a little different this time."

"Is that why we're here?" Ethan asked. The camera pans to show Blue team sitting on the right side of the fire.

"Yup, see Total Drama has always been relatively lenient with cheating but after getting sued so many times we have a list of unbreakable rules." Chris explains taking out a book. "Because of this, Frederick, you're out."

"What!" Frederick yelled out as he stood up. "What did I do?"

"You broke the rules, like all of them, tampering with challenges, spying on your campers, viewing their confessionals, stealing from my personal laptop." Chris explained. "So you've been disqualified from the competition. Head down to the beach and there will be a boat waiting for you."

"What the fuck!" Frederick swore. "Fuck you man, you think that one photo I sent to People Magazine is all I took? There was a certain .avi file I think the public would be happy to watch." And with that Frederick turned and walked away from the fire and down the stairs.

Dani then leaned to Aquila and whispered, "Well there goes our team's best player."

Chris turned to the other campers. "Well that is all. Enjoy the rest of the night." Chris then quickly headed out of view leaving the other campers just sitting there.

They all just sort of sat there in silence for a second. "Well that was unexpected." Kyle made the comment.

Down at the dock Frederick carrying his stuff made it to the dock only to find there was no boat. "What the hell?" He said to himself as he waited there.

Soon a figure appeared behind. "Frederick, I have an employment opportunity, and I was wondering whether you'd be interested."

Frederick turned and looked at Chris. "I'm listening."

After a while all the campers had moved their seats to make a circle around the fire. Some had gone back to the cabins to grab some stuff.

"Does anyone else feel it kind of creepy that Frederick had viewed all our confessionals?" Gabby asked.

Lily just shrugged, "Everyone else can view them back home right? Plus he's out of the competition now anyway."

At that moment Eddy had emerged from down at the campsite below. He took a seat and opened up a backpack he had with him. He then pulled out a six pack of beer cans; as well he pulled out two bottles of vodka. "Beer anyone?"

Zakk, Charlotte, Oz and Rin each raised their hand. Eddy then tossed each one of them a can. He then took a swig from one of the vodka bottles before passing it around. Charlotte took out a pocket knife and preceded to shotgun her beer. Others watched her as she finished the beer and dropped it on the floor in about five seconds.

"That's pretty impressive," Bambi commented.

"Not really," Earl said. "It's just atmospheric pressure."

The vodka bottle was continuing its way around the circle. After Kyle took a couple swigs of the vodka he passed it to Bambi who was reluctant to drink any. "I've rarely ever drank anything before." Bambi admitted. "I never wanted to get in trouble because it's illegal."

"You do realize in Quebec the legal drinking age is 18?" Alexei asked her.

"What? Really!" She called out before beginning to chug from the bottle. Everyone laughed as they watched her chug away. Their laughter quickly died down though when they saw how much she drank.

"Wait you said you barely ever drank before?" Aquila asked as Bambi passed her the bottle. Bambi nodded, as Aquila looked at how much the girl had drank from the bottle, "That's not going to end well."

Coming from the darkness now was Doug who carried with him an acoustic guitar and a baggy in the other hand. He took a seat next to Alexei and began to pluck away on his guitar.

"Can you play anything good?" Zakk asked Doug.

"Well what do you constitute as good dude?" Doug asked back.

Zakk just shrugged, "Like Slayer, Tool, Bad Religion."

Doug shook his head. "Then no sorry man, I only have good taste in music." He said back mockingly. He then began to play the guitar to Paranoid Android by Radiohead.

Zakk didn't take too kindly to that last comment but tried to just ignore it. His attention was then turned to Rin who had been quietly drinking her beer. "Cheers!" He said raising his beer can to hers. She was initially a little confused by him but quickly caught on and they clunked cans.

"Sorry," She apologized for her lack of understanding.

That only just made Zakk chuckle, "There's nothing you ever need to apologize to me for." He said with a smile, which she returned. Though neither noticed at the other side of the fire sat Earl who was shooting daggers with his eyes into Zakk. When the bottle of vodka was passed to him Earl quickly began to chug away what was left in the bottle.

When he was finished playing his song Doug passed the guitar over to Alexei and focused his time to rolling a joint. Alexei began to pick away at the guitar.

Lily quickly noticed what he was playing, "That's Mozart's 40th Symphony." She said, to which Alexei looked up and nodded before focusing his attention back at playing. "It's beautiful."

Charlotte motioned to Eddy, "Pass me another beer man!" She called out as she stood up. Eddy tossed her a can. She stabbed it with her knife and she shotguned that beer as well. When she was done she threw the can as far as she could. Then she turned and ran out of sight.

"That girl needs to learn how to relax." Gabby said as she took a puff from her smoke. She also had the vodka in one hand and took a couple swigs before passing it to Ataksa.

Ataksa nodded, "I hear yeah," as she drank a little from the bottle her stomach then began to rumble. "I tell you what, I could really go for some food right about now."

"There's got to be some food down in the kitchen which we could cook on the fire." Gabby guessed. Ataksa shrugged, the two girls got up from their seats and headed down to the cafeteria.

Out of nowhere Charlotte came running towards the fire. Everyone turned and watched as she ran and leaped right through the fire. She landed safely on the other side but stumbled a little bit and fell onto Ethan. "I always wanted to do that." She said with a smile.

"That's nice, can you please get the fuck off me." Ethan said to her in a scathing voice.

Charlotte was taken aback by his remark. She got up and walked over next to where Oz was sitting. Zakk looked at Ethan with a confused look. "Dude what the hell? She was on your lap and you tell her to get off? That's a self inflicted cock block." He said to him in a joking manner.

Ethan just shrugged, "I have my reasons."

This made Zakk shake his head, "They'd better be good ones dude."

Charlotte sat down next to Oz, "What's his problem?"

Oz looked at her weirdly, "How the hell would I know? The guy's probably hung up about some girl back home." At that moment Oz finished her beer. She then tossed it right at Lizzie's head who was just able to dodge it. "Damn it," She cursed.

Not amused Lizzie got up from her seat. "The fuck is wrong with you freak, throwing stuff now?"

"Yeah but don't worry, next time I won't miss." Oz said back.

Starting to fume Lizzie walked right up to Oz, "There won't be a next time." At that moment Dani got up and placed herself between them. All the others attention was turned to the two females.

"Can you two stop acting like children? It's embarrassing." Dani said to them as she pushed Lizzie back to where she had been sitting.

The one person who seemed unhappy by this turn of events was Eddy. "Aw come on, why did you break them up? We could have had a cat fight going." He voiced his disappointment to Dani.

This did not amuse Dani though who just rolled her eyes. "Douchbag." She muttered to herself before sitting back down.

Doug finished rolling his joint. He placed it in his mouth, lit it, and took a couple puffs. He made some smoke rings as he smoked. He then passed the joint to Alexei. Alexei paused with the guitar and took a couple puffs. The next person to receive the joint was Kyle who took a large drag, then started to cough loudly. "Dude raise up your arms, it will stop the coughing" Doug instructed him. Kyle rolled his eyes as he rose up his arms and sure enough the coughing stopped. He then took another drag.

"Are you guys smoking weed?" Aquila inquired.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah you want some?" he asked.

"Na, I'm good for now." Aquila told him. No one else seemed interested at the moment for weed so Kyle just handed it back Doug.

This was when Gabby and Ataksa re-emerged both carrying some food. "Hey guys, we were hungry so we brought up some hotdogs, tofudogs, and marshmallows from the kitchen. Thought we could cook them on the fire," Gabby explained to them.

"Aw sweet!" Doug called out in satisfaction. "You're my girl! Man we're going to start munching soon and you bring the goods!"

Gabby walked right by Doug and noticed the joint between his lips. "This food isn't free." She said as she took the joint from Doug's mouth and took a couple drags from it. Then she passed it to Ataksa who also had some puffs, then proceeded to cough.

After about ten minutes Aquila had built them a makeshift rotisserie over the fire and was cooking the hotdogs and tofudogs on it. The acoustic guitar had found its way to Oz who was playing something fast and heavy on it. Earl was up and dancing with Rin, which was a little awkward for Earl, but not for Rin because she was totally smashed.

"How is Rin so drunk, she had like one beer?" Lily asked Dani who was sitting next to her.

Dani just shrugged, "I don't think Rin has ever had alcohol before. I mean not even tasted it. So I figure her tolerance is ridiculously low. Bambi is not doing so well either." Dani said motioning her head over to Bambi who was dancing alone and clearly intoxicated.

"Okay, marshmallows, best high food ever or best high food ever." Ataksa went on as she ate a cooked marshmallow off her stick.

"Best high food ever." Kyle declared as he jabbed his marshmallow stick into the flames of the fire and then pulling them out caught ablaze, "Especially when they are burnt."

Gabby shook her head. "I don't know about you guys but I prefer to just eat them raw. A lot less sticky, easier to swallow and tastes just as good."

"No but you need to cook them. Otherwise I'd just eat the whole bag." Alexei made the point.

Doug looked around at the others and saw a very unhappy looking Zakk. Puzzled Doug looked over and saw Rin dancing with Earl which made it all clear. "Oh, oh, rejected!" Doug called out at Zakk.

Zakk turned and looked Doug. "Fuck you dipshit." He then took another swig from the second bottle of vodka. Since Rin started dancing with Earl that bottle had become Zakk's best friend.

"Temper, Temper." Doug mockingly said back with a smirk.

Zakk didn't take to kindly to that though as he got up from his seat, "How about you shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Doug stood up as well, "Alright you need to calm down man." He said trying to downplay their conflict.

"That's it? Mock me and then back track? You fucking pussy. I eat wimps like you for breakfast." Zakk threatened

"You're calling me a pussy? With your girlfriend over there dancing with another dude you just sit there and sulk. Then try to pick a fight the prove your manliness." Doug countered, and then was sent a fist in the face by Zakk. Doug fell to the ground, but quickly got up. Zakk threw another fist but Doug was able to dodge it. He then crouched down and was able to tackle Zakk onto the ground.

Meanwhile everyone's attention was now turned on their fight. Alexei quickly went over and grabbed Zakk's shoulders who was currently on top of Doug. Before Alexei could do anything he was pushed aside by Eddy who never liked an unfair fight when someone joined in. Alexei re-established his balance sent a kick into Eddy's chest. Eddy was surprised by Alexei's strength. But Eddy was the superior fighter and sent a blow or two his way then got Alexei into a head lock.

Kyle took a couple steps into the fray but before he could do anything he was tackled from behind by Ethan. Kyle was able to get Ethan off him. They both stood back up. Ethan sent some good punches Kyle's way but Kyle had very good agility and was able to dodge most blows. Kyle sent a couple punches Ethan's way. Back on the ground Zakk and Doug continued to roll around, Doug would get the advantage, throw a fist, and then it would be reversed.

All the females and Earl just stood and watched the brawl unfold. With the three separate fights happening it was hard for them to try and intervene. Earl contemplated joining in but there wasn't anyone he could fight. He figured it was best to sit this one out.

After a short time the guys began to get tired each battered and bruised, some worse than others. While it was clear Zakk, Eddy, and Ethan each won their fights the others still got a couple good blows in as well. When an opening arrived Gabby was able to get in between Zakk and Doug. The other fights quickly ended as well. Gabby helped Doug to his feet. Zakk on the other hand got up himself, he turned to see Rin standing next to Earl before walking to the stairs and down out of sight.

With their fight over Eddy reached out a hand and helped Alexei to his feet. "You're a pretty good fighter." Eddy admitted to him.

"Thanks," was all Alexei said back before the two separated. Kyle looked down at Ethan who was on the ground but just turned and walked away. Charlotte walked over extended her hand.

Ethan quickly swatted her hand away. "I don't need your help!" He barked at her before picking himself up off the ground. He too retreated back down towards the campsite.

With the help of Gabby, Doug was able to sit back down at his spot. Doug held his head which was throbbing in pain. Alexei reached over and grabbed the last of Eddy's beer cans. He passed it to Doug who was happy to receive it placing it on the side of his face. "Well, that escalated quickly."

It was not long before everyone went their separate ways. Down at the campsite Eddy and others had gathered for a game of poker in the cafeteria. With him were Ethan, Oz, Charlotte, Lizzie and Lily. In front of each of them was a stack of chips, the largest stack sat in front of Lizzie.

"Alright, show your cards." Eddy told them as the round ended.

"Pair of Kings,"

"Two pairs, Sixes and Tens,"

"Straight," Lizzie said with a smile as she placed her cards down.

Everyone raised their arms up in disbelieve. "I swear to god she is cheating," Oz said. "She has won like the last three hands."

Lizzie just shook her head though. "Nope, it's all skill."

"It is pretty impressive I'll say that much." Eddy said as he started to shuffle the cards. "It's not every day someone beats me in a game of poker." Eddy had a lit cigar dangling from his mouth and drinking a glass of scotch. Where he got the scotch was anybody's guess but figured he just had that know how.

The others were munching down on the hotdogs and tofudogs Aquila had cooked over the fire. "I still think this game is as much chance as it has to do with any kind of skill. I mean when it comes down to it, it is whoever was dealt the best hand." Lily admitted.

Ethan however disagreed, "It's all chance sure until you bring the gambling into it. Then it's all about what to bet in order to maximize your winnings."

"But it's also all about reading people, something I am an expert in." Lizzie shared with the others.

"Still objectively you had the best cards each of the last three rounds so you were going to win anyway." Lily tried to counter her argument.

Sensing the game was going no where fast Charlotte stood up. "I'm out, I'm going to see what the others are doing." The others just shrugged and continued their discussion as Charlotte left the cafeteria. She walked through the campsite and it was clear nobody was around, except off on the far side she saw Zakk smoking a cigarette obviously wanting to be alone. She walked back up towards the campfire since that was the last place she had seen anyone.

When she got there though all she found were two bodies off to the side, one crouched over. She moved in close to see Bambi throwing up with Aquila standing over her, holding her hair. "Is she okay?" Charlotte asked as she approached.

Aquila looked up, "Yeah she's fine, just needs to get this out off her system."

"Where did the others go?" Charlotte asked.

Aquila just shrugged, "I think they went down to the beach or something."

After a pause from puking Bambi looked over her shoulder, "I'm really sorry about this Aquila. But thanks for staying with me."

"It's okay, I wasn't about to just leave you here." Aquila assured her, before Bambi could muster a reply her puking continued. Charlotte headed off back down towards the beach. She reached the campsite and went for the stairs down. On her way she saw Rin draped over Earl's shoulder.

Earl was struggling to keep her steady as they walked. Every once and a while they'd have to pause so that Rin could throw up. It did not take long before Zakk took notice, he lobbed his cigarette and ran over to help her. Zakk grabbed Rin's free arm and placed it over his shoulders. Rin just looked over and smiled, "Oh hello Zakk, I don't feel too good." Rin was clearly trashed from the alcohol.

Zakk gave a quick glance over to Earl who didn't look to pleased to have Zakk's help but Zakk didn't care. The two, on either side of Rin helped her along towards her cabin. "You're cute you know that?" Rin said directing it at Zakk, which upset Earl a little. When they finally got close to the cabin Dani stepped out and looked at Rin. "Oh hi Dani." Rin then raised her arms off of Zakk and Earl. "I'm okay, I can manage." She explained before stumbling forward and collapsing onto Dani.

All Dani could do was shake her head before looking back at the other two. "I'll take over from here, I'm going to run her through the shower." She then started to walk towards the showers acting as support for the poor girl. "Come on sweetie," Dani said to Rin.

"Okay," was all Rin could muster as she began to walk with Dani. "You're cute you know that?"

A few steps back Zakk and Earl just stood there. After hearing that last remark they both looked at each other and began to laugh.

Down at the beach Charlotte finally made it down the stairs. There she walked over to the middle of the beach to find Gabby, Doug, Ataksa, Alexei all lying on the beach looking up at the sky with Kyle sitting up next to them. Ataksa had her head resting on Alexei's stomach. Kyle was smoking a joint when he saw Charlotte come and sit down next to him. He then offered her the joint which she was happy to accept.

Already in mid conversation Gabby was going on about the sky, "It's so clear, I mean look at all those stars. I've never seen anything like it."

"We have clear skies like these all the time back in Iqualuit. But just imagine if we had aurora borealis going on." Ataksa said.

Doug chuckled to himself, "Man watching the Northern Lights high must be amazing. I mean imagine if you were on shrooms man. That would be fucking incredible."

"Agreed, I must say I never really liked star gazing. It always made me feel so small you know?" Alexei wondered. "But when you're high, you just can't get over how mesmerizing the view is. Think about how far away all those stars are, it's crazy."

After passing the joint back to Kyle, Charlotte lay down on her back and looked at the stars. After a few seconds she sat back up. "I feel like going for a dip, anyone want to come?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll go." Kyle agreed. He passed the last of the joint over to Ataksa.

They then both stood up and stripped off their clothes down to their underwear. "Race you!" Charlotte called out as she ran towards the water with Kyle in hot pursuit. The others turned their heads and watched them run into the water and begin splashing each other.

"That girl needs to learn how to relax." Ataksa said as she took a puff from the joint.

Gabby nodded, "I hear yeah,"

_Afterword_

_So there you go, end of the first part. Really in writing this story as much as the competition interests me I am just as interested in writing the stuff that happens outside of the contest. I'm trying to make this story as unique as possible. I also made a conscious decision not to have any obvious pairings right away, teasing a couple options for some of the players._


	4. Day 2

_Here is the next chapter! Now a bit of a heads up, a bunch of you sent in some really sad bios for your characters. I know most stories never address these, but this story isn't like most stories. So my hope for this chapter is that it will make you laugh, cry, and then laugh again. Let me know how it goes._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual References, Adult Themes, Drug Use, and Violence._

_You have been warned!_

The morning was cold and damp. A light fog filled up the whole campsite with a grey overcast. This weather was quite appropriate as just about everyone were pretty groggy. Charlotte awoke from her bunk, as she sat up her head was hurting and the world was spinning. She jumped down from her top bunk. Her landing was less than smooth, still not fully composed meant she hit the ground with a thud.

"Nice," Aquila commented not turning away from the book she was reading. She appeared to be the only other one awake.

When Charlotte picked herself off the ground she noticed the absence of Rin from the bunk below her. "Hey do you where Rin is?"

"Passed out in the shower from what Dani said." Aquila replied.

"I need some air." Charlotte as she stumbled out the door of the cabin to the outside. She quickly got shivers from the cold air. She contemplated heading back inside except for a sight caught her eye.

Over at the old basketball court which was basically a slab of concrete was Ethan. He had moved a picnic table over onto the concrete and was attempting to grind one of the benches with his skateboard. Charlotte walked over to him; Ethan saw her approach but just ignored her. Charlotte took a seat up on the top of the picnic table. "Hey," she said. Ethan glanced up for a second but went back to focusing on his trick. "Out here all by yourself?"

Ethan ollied but his feet fell off his board. He let off a sigh of frustration and he picked his board back up. "I was, and enjoying it quite a bit." He said to her cynically.

"You don't have to be fucking rude." Charlotte said not liking his attitude. Ethan went back to ignoring her. He tried to land his trick but failed again. When he looked up he saw Charlotte shiver a little from the cold. Letting out a sigh he took off his flannel shirt and tossed it to her. Charlotte was surprised by the gesture but was appreciative. "Thanks, maybe you're not that bad, just different."

Getting back on his skateboard Ethan just shook his head. "I don't care what you think about me." He pushed off, but failed, again.

"What do you care about?" Charlotte asked.

Ethan picked his skateboard off the ground. "I only care about one thing. Lisa." He said motioning his skateboard.

Charlotte looked kind of perplexed, "You named your skateboard Lisa?"

"Yeah, Lisa isn't a stupid bitch who won't stop asking questions." Ethan barked at her, and she took it personally. He then attempted the trick again, he ollied up and actually made it onto the bench when Charlotte's foot stuck out and knocked him off his board. He flew forward and was just able to grab the side of picnic bench to leap frog his feet forward avoiding a serious wipeout. Once he was stably on the ground he turned his head to look at Charlotte.

She threw his shirt back at his face and started walking back to the cabin. "Jackass." Ethan just stood there and watched her leave. He then grabbed his board and tried the trick again.

"**Wake Up People!" **A voice said on the intercom. **"This is Chris! Come down to the dining hall for breakfast and your second challenge. Five minutes. Don't be late!"**

The Guy's cabin was full of moans and groans as everyone slowly got up from their bunk. "My head is killing me!" Kyle called out as he awoke.

"Tell me about it," Earl said back holding his head.

"You guys need to build up a bigger tolerance. And drink water before you go to sleep. Trust me it helps." Eddy told them as he lit his match off his bed and lit a morning cigarette.

As Doug got up he brushed his hand through his hair before pausing. "Hey does anyone else hear music?" The others then all looked around and focused in on Zakk who still had his eyes closed but was blaring heavy metal from his headphones.

Zakk turned his head a little and noticed everyone staring at him. He took off his headphones, "What?"

"Breakfast in five." Alexei told him.

"Cool," Was all Zakk said back before putting his headphones back on.

Over in the girls cabin it was a similar situation. "I feel horrible." Bambi groaned as she sat up.

"Really? I feel great!" Oz said sarcastically.

"I hate you so much you have no idea," Lizzie cynically at Oz.

Getting up Lily just rolled her eyes. "Do you really think being so cynical will really help you in the competition?"

"You'll find out soon. You're enemy number two under the sarcasm queen over here." Lizzie told her pointing to Oz.

In response Oz just said, "I love you too," in an overly sarcastic manner. It made Lizzie yell out in frustration, which made Oz smile.

"Fuck I need a cigarette." Gabby said as she got up from her bunk heading straight for the door.

Ataksa was quick to follow, "I hear that."

Dani got up from her bunk and let out a sigh. "Guess I should go and check up on Rin." She headed out the doors. Standing against the outside wall were Gabby and Ataksa smoking with Alexei who had joined them. Dani continued to the showers. The other guys had begun emerging from their cabin and were heading for the dining hall. Dani made it to the showers and entered the girl's side. There lying on the cold cement floor was Rin still asleep. "Rin, wake up!" She didn't move an inch. Dani rolled her eyes before turning on the shower head over top of her. Rin immediately woke up and got out from the cold water.

Rin then grabbed her head that was throbbing. "I don't think I'll ever drink again." Rin said as she got to her feet.

"You say that now." Dani said shaking her head. "You should go get changed then head to the dining hall for food." Rin nodded and slowly made her way out of the shower. Dani went straight to the dining hall.

About half of the campers had made it to the hall. Nobody was really talking, a couple had their heads down on the tables still recovering from the night before. "Well aren't you a happy lot!" Chris said as he emerged from the kitchen all smiles.

"Fuck off Chris!" They all yelled at him. He let off a chuckle before returning to the kitchen.

The most popular spot in the dining hall was the coffee maker off to the side. There Lizzie, Lily, Doug, Kyle, Bambi and Aquila were standing drinking coffee. "Cigarettes and coffee, man, that's a combination." Doug said holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. **[1]**

Aquila took a sip from her cup, "I can't function in the morning without some fucking coffee. Though this stuff is shit," She then noticed the contents of Lizzie's cup. "You don't take anything with your coffee?"

Lizzie shook her head, "Nope, I like my coffee like I like my men, black." She said sipping her glass. Everyone stared at her for a second, then turned and stared at Earl who had his face down on the table, then back at Lizzie. They all did a collective shrug and continued on with their coffee drinking. **[2]**

It wasn't long until all the campers had arrived. They each split into their different teams at the two separate tables. "So what are we having for breakfast Chris?" Bambi asked.

Chris walked into the dining room with a large platter. "Poptarts!" He called out.

Everyone just stared at him. "You're not serious?" Alexei asked. "Didn't you have your own cooking show?"

Eddie let out a chuckle. "I guess there's a good reason it failed."

"I'll let you know I could cook you a four course breakfast. If I had the time, but unfortunately we've had major cutbacks this season which has meant I've had a lot of added responsibilities and simply don't have the time to cook." Chris told them. "Speaking of which, to lower my workload I've hired a new tech intern. Say hi to everyone Frederick."

"**Hey all!"** Frederick called out from the intercom.

"Frederick is stationed at the video recording trailer. Where he will be motoring the different feeds from all the cameras, watching your every move, at all times." Chris said with a grin.

Frederick then spoke on the intercom again, **"Just think of me as an Orwellian Big Brother."**

"That's a pleasant thought," Oz said shaking her head.

Ataksa grabbed one of the poptarts and took a bite. "Oh what the hell? These aren't even warm."

"They were warm when I toasted them, an hour ago. But you know what? Challenges don't set up themselves. Speaking of which I think it's time we started our second challenge!" Chris called out with excitement.

Everyone groaned, "What about breakfast?" Bambi asked as she picked up one of the poptarts.

Chris just shrugged, "Don't bother, most of them are still frozen." Bambi sighed as she dropped the poptart out of her hand and onto the ground. "So who is ready for a scavenger hunt?"

"I am oozing with excitement." Zakk said rolling his eyes. "Enough with the build up."

"Well this scavenger hunt isn't your teenage version. Listen closely, there are four objects that need to be retrieved, four wooden tikis. The thing is both teams are looking for the same tikis, so not only are you trying to find them, you're racing against your opponents. You have four hours to find them. The team with the most tikis win, the losers are going to the elimination ceremony. I'm going to give each team four maps, each give you clues to the location of one the tikis. Alright, good luck." Chris informed them as a bing! sound rang out from the kitchen. Chris tossed each team a bag with four maps then walked into the kitchen.

Red team was quick to scramble and pull out the different maps. "I guess we should split up," Lily said to her teammates.

"I'm with Rin!" Both Zakk and Earl called out at the same time.

"Works for me." Rin said with a smile as she grabbed one of the maps and headed out the door. Both Zakk and Earl looked at each other before running after her.

Ataska grabbed one of the other maps, Doug and Alexei paired up with her. Lily and Bambi paired up together while Lizzie optioned to be alone. As they were heading out the door Lily called out to Alexei. "Hey Lex? Do you think you could help Bambi and I?"

"Uh, sure." Alexei said as he walked over to the two females. Both Ataska and Doug just shrugged and continued their way out.

Over on Blue team Kyle tried to get them organized. "Okay so we need to strategize, figure who should do what.

Right then Charlotte grabbed one of the maps. "Let's do this!" She called out before running out of the dining hall.

**Kyle Confessional: **"Why do I even bother?"

Kyle sighed deeply, "You know what? Just forget about it." He then grabbed one of the other maps and started to head out with Gabby getting up to join him. Dani and Aquila took one map, Eddy, Oz, and Ethan took the final one.

Rin, Zakk, and Earl were walking awkwardly though the forest with Rin at the head of the group. "Are you even sure this is the right way?" Zakk asked Earl very confrontationally.

Earl who was the one examining the map replied, "Look the 'map' Chris gave us," Earl putting quotations marks around map with his fingers. "Is just a picture with a bunch of trees on it with an X marked in the center. So you know what? You're guess is as good as mine but I figure the forest, where there is quite a bunch of trees, would be the best place to start."

Zakk just shrugged off Earl's response. A creature's roar sounded off in the distance. Then there was some movement behind a bush. "What was that?" Rin turned to the other two clearly frightened.

"I don't know, the roar could have been a bear that was far off in the distance. The rustling behind the bush was probably just a snake or something." Earl guessed.

Rin was immediately stricken with fear. "Are snakes common in this area?"

"Don't worry," Zakk tried to assure her, "Snakes don't live this far north."

Earl though was quick to correct him. "Actually snakes do live this far north and are actually quite common." Zakk turned his head to Earl and gave him a WTF look, Earl covered his mouth for a second and was about to fix his mistake when they both turned to see Rin had already ran off. "God damn it." Earl muttered under his breath. "I guess we should go after her."

"No shit Romeo." Zakk said rolling his eyes. They both started to walk back towards the camp, "Nice going by the way, real fucking smooth."

**Rin Confessional: **Rin burst open the door and slammed it shut. She starts panting heavily before looking at the camera. "I've got this thing about snakes… I think I'm going to stay in here a little while."

Dani and Aquila were standing on the dock. They were looking at the water than down at their map which just had pictures of waves and an X marked in the center. "Well this officially tells us nothing." Aquila sighed as she tossed the map into the water.

"If the tiki is in the lake somewhere, how the hell are we going to be able to find it? This lake is huge." Dani said shaking her head.

"Well we could always do what Lizzie is doing." Aquila suggested.

They then both looked down at the water below where Lizzie was swimming scanning the bottom of the lake. "Yeah but that will take forever." Dani pointed out.

Looking off at the distance something caught Aquila's eye. "Hey is it just me or does that motor boat anchored in the middle of the lake look mighty suspicious."

"Seems like the most logical place to start." Dani admitted. They both then walked over to the boat shack and pulled out a canoe. From there they began to paddle towards the motor boat. At the same time Lizzie emerged from the water and watched their movements.

**Lizzie Confessional: **"Finally they started doing something. I was waiting forever for them to figure something out. Now after they retrieve the Tiki I just got to steal it. Piece of cake."

Oz, Eddy and Ethan were just standing around. "This map is fucking ridiculous! It isn't even a map. It's just an X under a nose." Oz complained about the map she was carrying.

"Any ideas? Cause I got nothing." Ethan said playing around with his skateboard at his feet.

Oz just shrugged, "What we're looking for is under our nose. It's either somewhere really obvious or maybe in the camp somewhere."

"If I was a betting man, which I am, my money would be on the camp." Eddy said striking his match against the wooden building they were next to and lighting his cigarette. The other two nodded and began to search around the camp.

Gabby and Kyle were walking through the forest. "This whole experience is weird you know?" Gabby asked.

Kyle just shrugged, "I guess, but like what parts specifically are you finding weird. Cause there is a lot of them."

"I don't know the whole summer camp aspect. I never thought I'd be coming back to one of these after I turned fourteen. It's also strange because whenever I was at camp I had my little sister there. We were always really close, I was really protective of her so we spent almost every minute of camp together." Gabby went on.

Soon they came to a clearing. "Yeah, I totally understand the same thing with my sister and me." Kyle said with a hung head.

In the middle of the clearing on a tree stump sat the first Tiki. Gabby walked up and grabbed it. "Huh, that was easy. And no sign of the Red team either." Kyle in response just shrugged, not in the mood to talk. They turned and started to head back. "Yeah, my sister Rein and I did everything together. My family are a bunch of delinquents. My father is always going in and out of prison, either for robbery or assault or something like that. And my mother is not much better. It almost seems like every time my Dad came out of prison my mother would get hauled in. I think they must hate each other. We almost never had two parents home. I was always so afraid both would get arrested at the same time and we'd be sent to a foster home or something. Because of that I tried to learn to take care of Rein and Myself as best I could. This will be the longest time we'll have been apart."

Kyle let out a sigh and wiped away a tear away from Gabby's view. "What about you?" Gabby asked. "What's you're family like?" But Kyle did not say anything back. "Come on, it can't be as bad as mine. What about your sister?"

"We were very close." Kyle stumbled through his words. "But she died in a car crash along with my mother two years ago."

Gabby gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I feel terrible now."

Kyle shook his head, "It's okay, you had no way of knowing."

"It must have been really hard." Gabby imagined.

"Yeah, I basically locked myself in my room for over a month. But in many ways I still haven't gotten over it. I just, can't help but feel responsible. It's so stupid, I mean how am I supposed to stop a junkie high on crystal meth from crashing into my mothers van coming home from figure skating practice. I feel like such an idiot." Kyle called out with tears in his eyes, clenching his fists.

Gabby placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're not an idiot, if something was to happen to Rein, under any circumstance, I would feel responsible."

Kyle took a deep breath. "Thanks," he said. Gabby then took out her pack of cigarettes, and offered one to Kyle, who was happy to accept. Gabby lit the cigarette for him and he took a long drag. "Can you do me a favour? Not tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul." Gabby assured him.

Kyle's eyes were still full of tears, he tried to wipe them away but they kept coming. A shiver went down his spine. "I just miss her so much you know?"

"I know, I know." Gabby assured him.

Elsewhere on the island, on top of a giant mountain Doug and Ataksa were climbing up a steep cliff. "Give me your hand!" Ataksa called out as wind and snow blew heavily in her face. She was on top a small platform with Doug on a small platform below her. Doug stretched out his arm to try and reach her.

"How is this possible? I mean how did we get onto a giant mountain with snow? It doesn't make any sense!" Doug yelled out as snow blew in her face. "I mean it's summer in the Laurentiens, this isn't geographically possible!"

"Shut up and grab my hand already!" Ataska called back.

Doug was trying but to still no avail. "It's too much, we're not going to make it! We should head back!"

Ataksa shook her head. "No! We've come too far now to just give up!"

Without anymore options Doug leaped up with all his might. He finally grasped onto Ataksa's hand, with all her strength she was able to pull him up. At that exact moment the small platform Doug had been on before collapsed down a two hundred foot drop, with both Doug and Ataska looking on. "Okay what the fuck!" Doug called out, "Everyone else's challenges had better be this hard!"

Back at the camp Lily, Bambi, and Alexei continued to search around. "Under our noses? We've looked through most of the camp already and still nothing." Bambi complained.

"You got any ideas Lex?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

Alexei scratched the back of his head. "We haven't looked at the dining hall yet. Under our noses might mean back where we started." The two girls nodded in agreement and the three of them walked back into the dining hall. There they found Chris sitting at one of the tables eating a full breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, toast, potatoes. "Chris what the hell?" Alexei called out seeing all the food.

Chris looked at them and shrugged. "I'm the host, I'm allowed to indulge myself."

"It sure does smell good." Bambi admitted.

At that moment Lily rolled her eyes. "I get it now." She then walked over to the opposite side of the table where Chris was sitting. She then went down on her knees and went under the table.

"I like where this is going." Chris said with a smirk. Both Bambi and Alexei shook their heads at the thought.

A couple seconds later Lily emerged with the Tiki. She then turned and looked at Chris. "Resting against your crotch Chris? Ew. What if it was a guy who went to retrieve the Tiki?" She asked him.

Chris still smirking just shrugged again, "It was a risk I was willing to take."

Deciding to ignore Chris being a creep Lily walked over to join her team mates. "Way to go Lily!" Alexei exclaimed which made Lily blush. They exited the dining hall only to find Eddy, Ethan and Oz standing out there waiting.

"Hand over the Tiki!" Ethan ordered them.

Alexei looked at them perplexed, "What? No." Eddy punched Alexei straight in the jaw sending him to the ground. Lily gasped as Oz went over and ripped the Tiki from her hands.

The members of the Blue team then quickly ran away as Lily dropped down next to Alexei. "Are you okay?"

It took a second for Alexei to feel around his jaw. "Yeah I'm fine." He said as he sat up off the ground. "That was unexpected."

"You can say that again." Bambi said with a sigh.

The Blue team finally stopped running when it became clear nobody was running after them. Oz went up to Eddy, "That was really bad ass." She complimented him.

"Thanks," Eddy said back with a smile. "I try."

**Oz Confessional: **"Hot. I got a thing for bad boys."

Back on the lake Dani and Aquila finally reached the abandoned motor boat. "Okay I'll check out the boat, you swim to the bottom and see if you see anything." Dani said. Aquila nodded and dived into the water. Dani jumped onto the motor boat and looked around but did not see anything.

After a while Aquila finally emerged holding the Tiki. "Found it! Attached to the anchor," She then tossed the Tiki to Dani. Dani made her way back onto the canoe. Aquila swam to the side of the canoe when all of sudden she was pulled under. Dani struggled for a second to try and find her in the water.

Aquila finally emerged from the water in a headlock by Lizzie. "Hand over the Tiki!" Lizzie called out to Dani. Without another option Dani sighed, she then reached down and picked up a paddle. She continued to lift it over her head and slam it down on top of Lizzie. This knocked Lizzie out cold and she began to sink into the water.

"Nice one." Aquila commented.

"I don't know what she was trying to accomplish, I clearly have the advantage being out of the water. Anyway you want to go down and fetch her so she doesn't like, drown." Dani made the point of.

Aquila was a little disappointed though, "Aw do I have to?" She asked, but the stern look from Dani was enough, she dived down and pulled up the unconscious Lizzie. They put her on the boat and continued to paddle away.

**Lizzie Confessional: **She is holding an icepack to her head. "Okay maybe that wasn't the best strategy to getting the Tiki."

With the help of Ataksa, Doug was finally pulled up onto the peak of the mountain. "Oh my god! I never thought I'd make it up here alive!" Doug said with a big sigh of relief.

"No kidding, I mean that falling ice nearly cut me in two. Almost getting frostbite from the subzero temperatures. Not to mention all the times I nearly slipped off one of those rocks and dropped to my death." Their attention was then turned to the Tiki resting on top of a rock. Doug walked over and picked it up.

"This guy had better be worth it." He said shaking his head. He then walked back to Ataksa at the side of the cliff. "Any idea how we're getting down?" Doug asked looking down at the sharp decline in front of them. All of a sudden a large constant scream could be heard off in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

They both turned and looked behind them, "Is that Charlotte?" Ataksa asked looking up, "What the hell is she doing?"

"I don't know, she's on a zip line." Doug observed.

"What a zip line, that doesn't make any sense we're on the highest peak in the region. Where the hell would the other side be connected to?" Before she could answer Charlotte came speeding down. She leaped off the lip zine kicked Doug off the cliff making him throw the Tiki into the air. She then landed safely next to Ataksa and grabbed the falling Tiki. **[3]**

"Doug!" Ataksa called out.

"I regret nothing!" Doug yelled as he descended down into the abyss. "I lived as few men dared to dream!" **[4]**

Over in the forest Zakk stopped walking for a second and stared at Earl. "I think you've been leading us into circles."

"What? I've been following you this whole time." Earl told him.

Zakk threw his arms up in disgust. "Fucking shit! Can't you do anything right? Fuck!"

On the defensive Earl was getting annoyed by Zakk's attitude. "What the hell is your problem mate? Why do you have to treat everybody like shit? Did your mommy and daddy not love you enough?"

"My parents both abandoned me." Zakk told him very directly.

Earl was surprised by Zakk's admission and didn't know how to respond. "Oh dude I'm sorry.

"No." Zakk said back to him. "I don't want your pity." Zakk was now angrier than Earl had ever seen him, sober. "There is nothing I hate more than people feeling sorry for me. I fucking hate it! Fuck my parents, I forged a way better life on my own than they could have ever given me. I'm glad they left me."

"Wow, that's intense mate." Earl told him. Before their conversation could continue a loud roar came from behind them. They both turned to see a bear standing there. "Run!" Earl yelled as they both started to sprint away.

Zakk ran ahead and jumped onto a tree. "Quick climb a tree!" He yelled out to Earl.

Earl on the other hand just kept running by. "Bears can climb too!" He informed his teammate as he kept running. Zakk was quick to jump down and follow behind Earl trying to keep up.

"Do you really think you can outrun a bear?" Zakk asked Earl as they kept running.

Earl did not even bother to look back. "I don't need to outrun the bear. I just need to outrun you!" When Zakk heard this he made sure to kick up his pace to match Earl. **[5]**

"**Challenge over**!"

"Alright campers, good to see you all in one piece," Chris said with a smile on his face as all the campers stood around the center of the campsite. "Wait where's Doug?" He asked looking at Ataska who shrugged.

**Doug Confessional: **The Confessional is empty, a loud scream is heard coming from outside getting increasing closer. "Ahhhhh!" Doug crashes through the roof of the confessional and lands on the ground in front of the camera. He then picks himself up and looks straight at the camera. "Chris, I really hate your ass right now."

"Oh there he is coming out of the confessional." Chris observed. "Okay so Frederick want to tell the campers how they did?"

"**Team Red got their ass kicked." **Frederick told them through the intercom.

"Thank you Frederick, it's true, Team Red failed to capture and bring back a single Tiki. I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight. It's going to be a good one too since all of you is to blame for your team's failure." Chris then disappeared.

Everyone broke away into their little groups and spread out throughout the camp.

**Lizzie Confessional: **Now I think it's time to show these pathetic losers who really is in charge. Zakk and Earl should be the easiest to convince since they failed the worst and will be fearing elimination. Rin, Bambi, and Lily all have no backbone and will be easy to manipulate. The strongest alliance on the team, Doug, Alexei, and Ataksa shouldn't be too hard as long as I go after its weak point first.

As everyone break off Lizzie grabs Doug by the shoulder. "We should have a talk."

"I'm listening." Doug replied with a raised eyebrow.

**Lizzie Confessional: **Of course the only question now is who.

Elimination Ceremony.

"Thank you all for voting!" Chris said with pleasure. Everyone waited patiently as Chris grabbed the plate of marshmallows. "Now when I call your name, you are safe, starting with Rin!" Rin was let out a huge sigh of relief as she received her marshmallow.

"Zakk."

"Ataksa."

"Bambi."

"Doug."

"Alexei."

"Earl."

"That means the remaining marshmallow will go to either Lizzie or Lily. It also means you both had the most votes. The final marshmallow goes to-"

"Lizzie."

A large smirk grew on Lizzie's face. Lily let out a large sigh of disappointment. She hung her head and stood up, but before she could leave she was stopped by Chris. "Now just to pour some salt into the wounds we are going to watch everyone's vote."

Chris brushed away some tall grass to expose a television screen. Everyone gasped and looked at each other.

**Rin Vote: "I really didn't know who to vote for, but I don't want to go home. Lily."**

**Zakk Vote: "Better you than me. Lily."**

**Ataksa Vote: "Nothing Personal. Lily."**

**Bambi Vote: "I hope we can still be friends. Lily."**

**Doug Vote: "You got to play with the card's you're dealt. Lily."**

**Alexei Vote: "I can't believe I'm doing this. I feel terrible. Lily."**

**Earl Vote: "I'm not taking any chances. Lily."**

**Lizzie Vote: "Lily."**

**Lily Vote: "She doesn't deserve to play this game. Lizzie."**

Lily stood there awe struck and devastated. "Woah," Chris said, "A unanimous decision, didn't see that coming. Anyways, thanks for playing Lily."

Lily took one final look over her ex-teammates. Some of them were adverting their eyes. Alexei hung his head low looking at the ground. Lizzie could not stop grinning. Lily began her march to the dock of shame. Chris looked at his watch, "Alright campers, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that ran off.

Over in the bushes where the entirety of Blue team was spying on the ceremony Aquila turned to Dani. "I don't get it? Why did Lizzie get them to vote Lily off? She was a decently strong player without a good alliance. There were plenty of other better candidates to vote off.

"Remember back in the girls dorm when Lily challenged Lizzie's attitude." Dani reminded Aquila.

"Holy crap. Lizzie got Lily eliminated just to prove a point." Aquila realized.

Lily walked down to the dock but was surprised to see that there was no boat present. She then turned around to see Chris standing there. "I've read you're profile. I could use you." Chris told her.

"I accept." Lily said to him.

Later that night.

All the guys were hanging out in the guy's dorm. On one side of the room were Doug, Alexei, and Kyle, they were passing the acoustic guitar back and forth while smoking a joint. On the other Zakk, Ethan, and Eddy were drinking beers and playing a game of cards. Earl was sitting up in his bunk reading.

"I really think I screwed up with Lily, man." Alexei said picking away at the guitar.

"What form of screwing up are we talking about dude? Like a failed opportunity for friendship or I could have really had a chance getting laid?" Doug asked as he rolled a joint sitting next to him.

Alexei shrugged, "I don't know man, and I met her like what yesterday? All I know was she was trying to be nice to me and vote her off. I just feel like a really bad person."

"It's just part of the game." Kyle told him. "Sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan. In the end no matter how many friends you bring to the end you have to vote all but one off."

Overhearing their conversation Zakk just rolled his eyes. "Seriously just get over it." He said butting into their conversation.

"He's not the one involved in love triangle. What are you like thirteen?" Doug countered.

Zakk just shrugged it off and returned to his game of cards. "What a bunch of dweebs."

"Yeah, you think they'd stop talking about girls eventually and talk about something a little bit more important." Ethan said, he then weird stares from Eddy and Zakk. "What? I'm into chicks I just don't obsess about them."

Eddy placed a cigar between his lips. "There's nothing wrong with being into dudes." He shrugged, "Every guy's got a different flavour, a different game. My game is poker and my flavour is a girl with attitude. I mean those two, Lizzie and Oz, either one man. Oz's got that punk rock element. Lizzie sinks her claws into stuff, I like that." He struck the match on the bed post and lit his cigar.

"Rin man, she is like the perfect package." Zakk said with a smirk. "And I got a thing for Asians."

Eddy then looked over to the other side of the room. "What about you guys?"

"I don't know," Doug admitted, "It's too early to tell, there isn't a female here I wouldn't pursue, though if I had to pick favourites it would have to be Gabby and Ataksa."

Equally unsure was Alexei. "My top two would have been Lily and Ataksa but Lily is kind of out of the game."

"Aw man you like Ataksa?" Doug asked. "You can have her, I'll take Gabby." Doug then turned to Zakk. "See? That's how adults settle things. Fuck love triangles."

"My early impressions?" Kyle wondered. "Charlotte and Bambi I think are the two most attractive."

Everyone turned and looked at Ethan. He sighed before finally saying, "Charlotte. And I guess Dani."

"Charlotte, man I knew it!" Zakk exclaimed. "What the hell man you had her on your lap the night before and forced her off. That was a golden opportunity. How could you let that slide like that!" Ethan just shrugged and drank some more.

The attention then shifted to Earl who just sat there and said nothing. He had been in kind of a rut after scaring Rin earlier. "You two need to resolve this Rin issue." Doug said. "One of you got to be the bigger man. I am really, she lives in Japan. After two and half weeks you'll never see her again."

"You can have her."

After Earl said it he let out a sigh before turning away from the group and trying to fall asleep. Zakk was taken aback as he looked up at Earl. "Really man? Thanks dude, I won't forget this."

"Still got one more opinion to go," Eddy said. "Frederick! What are your two picks?"

"**I'll go with Aquila and Lizzie. I like a girl who enjoys being in control." **Frederick said over the intercom.

Back over in the girl's dorm there wasn't as clear of a divide. They were all doing their own thing. "Okay so which guys do you find the most attractive?" Bambi posed to the rest of the dorm to get some kind of conversation going.

"Like physical attraction or an attraction to mate?" Ataksa asked. "I mean I think the hottest person on this island is Chris but I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pool. Otherwise I guess Alexei is would be my number one."

"I guess looks wise Lex," Gabby said, she was sitting on the same bunk as Ataksa, "Though Doug is someone I get along with better I think."

Rin just shrugged, "I think Zakk and Earl are both really attractive."

"Wow, big shocker there." Oz said rolling her eyes. "Eddy and maybe Zakk are the only two guys here I think I'd want to fuck."

"Way to be subtle Oz," Dani said shaking her head. "I'd probably go with Lex, and Zakk but I'm not holding my breath."

Aquila nodded, "Yeah I mean Lex is fairly good looking but I'm not wasting my energies. Remember we're only here for two and a half weeks. Then we're all back to the four corners of the world. These relationships can't go past a cheap fuck."

"I think Kyle or Ethan would be my picks. I like guys who are more loners." Bambi stated.

"Ethan's a dick." Charlotte said. "He's attractive yes but I don't think it's worth the effort. Someone like Kyle probably has less baggage."

Lizzie just shook her head. "None of these guys are worth my effort. It is a shame Chef isn't here, now there is a real man. Though Eddy is probably the best of the bunch, I think I'll be making more of a go now that I know Oz here has a thing."

"You bitch!" Oz called out, throwing her pillow down at Lizzie.

Base Camp

Lily walked through a makeshift campsite with four trailers. She went to a large silver trailer and opened the side door. She entered to see desk in front of a whole wall of the trailer covered in over twenty television screens each with a feed from one of the cameras. There sitting at the desk was Frederick. "Hi Lily, Welcome to Home Base."

_Afterword:_

_There you go another chapter. I didn't think I could make one longer than the last one but I proved myself wrong. To be honest I didn't think I'd continue this story but decided I had some free time right now and I had another chapter in me. Though after writing all this, all those stories that don't update for over a month and then put a notification that says nothing can suck it! One of my main points of this chapter was the challenge. I really wanted to make it large and engaging. Another thing I want to stress with this story is that no character leaves the story. If I continue it I'd want to have three plotlines going simultaneously, The campers, the interns, and Those at resort after being eliminated. So if your character is eliminated early its because I think they'd be better suited or it would be cooler if they were to be in one of the other plotlines. Also if you haven't figured it out, **bold **dialogue means voice over the intercom._

_I want to thank everyone for the very encouraging reviews, you're probably the main reason I wrote this other chapter. And thank you to those who pm'd me, though I never reply. I want to see for fun if someone can guess correctly my other penname on FF. I have written one major story for TDI under it (and at least one oneshot). So PM me your guess if you have an idea and if you get it right I might do something special, like write another chapter. _

_References_

_**[1]**__ A quote by Iggy Pop in the film- Coffee and Cigarettes_

_**[2]**__ From the film- Airplane!_

_**[3]**__ Robot Chicken – Captain Planet!_

_**[4]**__ A line from Red vs. Blue_

_**[5]**__ A quote in the film- Without a Paddle_

_Next Chapter Preview - "Earl is a Dead Man!"_


	5. Day 3

_Wow, I must admit, I did not think I was going to write another chapter to this story but here it is._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual References, Adult Themes, Drug Use, and Violence._

_You have been warned!_

Earl's eyes shot open. He raised his upper body up and looked around. It was still dark outside and all the other guys were all asleep. Very quietly he lowered himself off his bunk. Tiptoeing he made his way out of the cabin without waking anyone up. He sat down on the steps outside. He looked at his watch; the sun would be coming up very shortly. There were so many thoughts going through his head. It was not like him to find a problem to be hard; he always prided himself with being an amazing problem solver.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and rushed right over to the girl's cabin. Using his stealth skills he snuck in, tiptoeing just like before. Quietly he went straight to Rin's bunk. There he placed his hand over her mouth, the sudden inability to breathe made Rin wake up right away. Earl placed his index finger to his mouth and then waved her to follow him. Not fully awake and slightly confused Rin nevertheless allowed Earl to grab her hand and drag her out of the cabin. As they left, Aquila turned over from her bunk, having been awake, and saw the two exit.

"What's going on Earl?" Rin asked as Earl pulled her along, running through the forest. "Why did you wake me up? It's not even light out yet." But Earl remained silent as they ran past the trees getting farther and farther into the woods. Getting annoyed by his silence, Rin pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood there arms crossed. "I'm serious Earl."

Pausing for a second and taking a deep breath Earl looked back at Rin. He then pulled her right up against him and kissed her. Rin's eyes widened as they slowly broke apart. "I'm sorry." Earl told her, "I like you, and we just have such a short time here. And I know Zakk likes you too, but I couldn't give a fuck about him. Even if you like him more than me, I just want us to have this moment, this morning. Can you give me that?"

Now it was Rin's turn to be silent as she could do little but nod. Earl then extended his arm. Rin paused for a second before taking hold. Letting off a smile Earl continued to pull her further into the forest. Eventually they started walking up a hill; they remained silent as they climbed. The sun slowly began to rise and the forest around them started to become brighter.

The forest came to end and in front of them were large slabs of rocks next to a river which had a waterfall on the far side. "Wow," Rin exclaimed, "Earl this is beautiful, how did you find it?"

"When Zakk and I got lost in the forest the other day, we passed by here. I made sure to make a mental note of where it was on the island, come on!" He then jogged over to edge of the waterfall. There he started to take off his clothes. Rin just stood there watching him undress. When Earl got down to his union jack boxers he turned back to her and smiled. He then ran and jumped down off the rock and into the water. When he emerged he could not see Rin as the rock face was blocking his view. He waded in the water, a minute passed and Rin had not entered the water. For a few seconds Earl became worried but then a body flew off the rocks and into the water beside him.

When Rin emerged she swam right up to Earl. "The water is great." To which Earl nodded, their bodies then pressed right up against each other. Earl slowly put his hand through her long black hair. Rin pushed her lips against his.

Back at the camp everyone else slowly started to wake up. They were not nearly as hung over as the morning before but were still plenty tired. There was no wakeup call by Chris so everyone found their own way to the cafeteria. The only noticeable absentees in the cafeteria were Earl, Rin, and Zakk who had taken the opportunity to sleep in. "Hey is it just me or is this coffee fantastic?" Kyle made the observation.

"Damn straight." Aquila confirmed standing next to the coffee machine. "This stuff is a million times better than that instant crap we had yesterday."

"**Good day campers, tis I, Frederick, you're lord and master. Anyway Chris is busy setting up your next challenge so he left me in charge of introducing the new intern cook. Ladies and gentleman I introduce to you, Lily!**" Frederick informed them through the intercom.

Everyone turned their head over to the kitchen where Lily stood wearing an apron. "Buongiorno! I have made pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon and sausage, feel free to help yourselves." There was a large cheer as everyone rushed to grab some food. Everyone was full of smiles as they past Lily to get to the food, though when Alexei walked by with a smile they caught each others eyes before awkwardly looking away.

"**When you're finished eating, you are free to do as you please until Chris calls you over to the challenge. Don't have too much fun now.**"

It did not take long before everyone finished filling their faces with as much food as possible considering it was the best meal they had eaten in days. From there they all split into groups, most of them made their way down to the beach to soak in the sun.

Dani and Aquila decided to explore and walk around the island. They walked up the wooden stairs towards the fire pit. When they reached there they were surprised with what they saw. Chris was working tirelessly at constructing a stage full of lights and sound equipment. "Hey Chris," Dani called out as they approached. "What are you up to?"

Already clearly annoyed from all the work he was doing Chris rolled his eyes. "What does it look like? I'm setting up the next challenge, normally I'd have interns doing this but unfortunately we don't have any to spare. So expect this to be done, eventually." All of a sudden one of the main beams fell to the side and half of the stage crashed in on itself. "Oh god damn it!" He yelled out in frustration.

"Well have fun." Aquila said as she and Dani parted into the woods. Chris just let out a sigh as he started from scratch once again. Aquila and Dani walked through the deep brush making sure to say off any kind of path. It was really Aquila leading Dani. "I love the wilderness, if I could sleep under the stars every night I could." Aquila was going on about.

Dani swatted away a branch in front of her, "Can't say I know exactly what you mean, growing up in Manhattan and all. I don't really have a good grasp of the wilderness. Only went camping a couple times when I was a kid, Dance Camp really took away those opportunities in the summer to get out of the city."

"I don't think I could ever live in the big city, all those cars and technology around. All the sounds of construction and people moving about in the night, I much prefer the peace and quiet of the outback." Aquila explained.

The two moved finally came to a stop in front of a rock cliff. They could look down and see most of the island from where they were standing. "I hate the quiet of the forest, without the sounds of the city I find it hard to sleep. That's probably just out of pure routine and everything. Though I will admit, this is a pretty view."

Aquila nodded in agreement. "Definitely, I'll never get tired of seeing these kinds of views. Hey if you look over there to the north-west side of the camp, you can see those trailers. That has to be where Frederick is and where Chris stays."

Down at the beach, Kyle, Doug and Alexei were sitting on beach chairs each with a beer in hand. "With Lily being the new cook, now I'm going to feel guilty each time I eat food man." Alexei was laying out his troubles.

"Really? After eating that pancake, French toast, bacon, egg, maple syrup sandwich for breakfast, I don't regret voting Lily off at all. In fact I only wish she could have been voted off first. I mean damn was that tasty." He then took a sip of beer and saw the weird stares he was getting from Alexei and Kyle. "Not helping am I?" To which Alexei just shook his head.

Kyle shrugged, "I wish I could help you man, at least more than that one." He said implying Doug. "But I'm no expert."

"Hey, I happen to be an expert in the female sex." Doug tried to claim. "I know how they think like the back of my hand." He said raising his hand up to his face but then stopped. Both Kyle and Alexei looked at each other before looking back at Doug. "Wow," Doug appeared to be in a trance. "Have you ever looked at the back of your hand, this is some crazy shit man."

Shaking his head, Alexei just sighed, "This is why you don't wake and bake." **[1]**

Coming out of the water was Ataksa and Gabby. "Are you boys going to join us in the water anytime soon, or are you just going continue to sit on the beach and act cool and macho?" Gabby asked as she grabbed one of the beers from the cooler next to Alexei.

"We don't need to prove our manliness, we're totally macho." Doug defended the other guys. "Isn't that right bra?" He said giving Alexei a fist bump in a comedic fashion. "No homo." To which Gabby just rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the sand right in front of Doug with her back against his legs.

Ataksa looked out at the water, "I wonder what the others are up to out there."

In the middle of the lake Oz was driving a motor boat with Bambi waterskiing behind the boat and Charlotte crouched on top of the shoulders of Bambi. "Explain to me what the plan is again?" Bambi called out to Charlotte as she tried desperately to keep balance.

"We're going to turn back towards the dock. Oz will drag us back here right into the path of the dock. You're going to throw the rope handle into the air. I'm going to jump off your shoulders do a front flip, grab hold of the rope handle on the other side of dock where I will land directly onto a different pair of skies and get pulled along, making a perfect transition." Charlotte described to her very excitedly.

Going over it in her head Bambi was more than a little sceptical. "Wait, then wouldn't I just crash straight into the dock?"

Not going to let a little setback stop her Charlotte just shrugged. "Maybe, We'll just have to wait and find out. Ready?" She asked looking down, Bambi shook her head violently. "Awesome!" Charlotte then gave the thumbs up to Oz.

Oz saw the signal and gave a thumb up back. She then began to turn the steering wheel sharply. All of a sudden the steering wheel completely broke off from the boat. "Well that's just great." Oz said sarcastically. She grabbed the lever to kill the power but it snapped it half when she tried to move it. Then she reached for the key in the ignition which completely shattered upon her touch. Leaving Oz to just stand there without anything to do, "Shit." She turned and gave a salute to Charlotte and Bambi before jumping off the boat.

Back at the beach Ataksa was talking about the water, "I don't think I've ever swam in water this warm, naturally of course. I got to admit it feels nice and. Um. Guys." She stopped pointing out to the water. "Is it just me or is the boat Oz driving heading full speed directly at us."

Everyone turned their head and observed the boat rushing directly towards them. "Run Away!" They all screamed jumping from their seats and running away from the water. **[2]**

The boat crashed in beach and propelled itself directly at the group of teens frantically trying to run away. Alexei turned and watched the boat dig into the sand and drag itself to a stop only a few feet away from him. Once the boat had stopped moving, the teens paused to regain their breath. "Everyone okay?" Alexei asked looking at everyone.

They all nodded, when Charlotte and Bambi flying through the air crashed into Kyle taking him with them as continued to fly for a good ten meters before smashing into the ground. When Kyle regained consciousness a few seconds later laying on the ground he looked up to see both Charlotte and Bambi kneeling over him. "Are you okay?" They both asked at once, to which Kyle looked up to the heavens and mouthed 'thank you'.

Up at the camp Ethan, Eddy, and Lizzie were walking around. Eddy stroked a match off one of the cabins as they passed and lit a cigarette. Lizzie then outreached her arms to stop Ethan and Eddy from moving forward. There off in the distance they saw Earl and Rin walking back to the camp holding each other. Lizzie retreated the others so that they were hiding behind one of the cabin corners. Earl looked around to make sure nobody was looking; he gave Rin a parting kiss before they turned and walked in opposite directions.

**Lizzie Confessional: **"Dramagasm!"

"Oh this is almost too good." Lizzie commented with a large smirk on her face. She then turned to her two companions, "So which one of you wants to go and tell Zakk about this?" she asked.

Both Eddy and Ethan looked at each other. "Zakk is going to go crazy, possibly kill the messenger." Eddy came to the conclusion. To which Lizzie just nodded in glee. Eddy rolled his eyes, "Alright I'll go tell the guy."

"I'll come too." Ethan volunteered, "As back up." The two guys who did not seem pleased about the situation, unlike Lizzie, started to walk to the boy's cabin. Lizzie turned and was quick to run after Rin. The guys approached the cabin, they looked at each other and sighed before entering the cabin. There they walked up to Zakk who was on his bunk with his eyes closed listening to music. Eddy reached over and pulled the headphones off of Zakk who's eyes immediately shot open, clearly displeased. He looked up to see his two friends standing over him, "We have something to tell you."

**Zakk Confessional: **"Earl is a Dead Man!"

The boys cabin door was flung open, nearly breaking off its hinges. Zakk jumped down over the steps going straight in the direction of Earl with daggers in his eyes. Zakk's breaths were deep and his fists fully clenched. Ethan and Eddy were quick to follow right behind him.

On the other side of the camp the group on the beach were making their way off the wooden steps when Alexei saw Zakk heading straight for Earl with the hatred in his eyes. "Oh shit!" He called out as he began to run towards Earl with the others quickly following suit. "Earl! Look out!"

Earl heard the warning and was a bit confused. He turned around to see Zakk's fist shoot directly for his face. The punch was so hard it sent Earl straight to the ground. "What the fuck man!" When Earl tried to get up he was sent another devastating blow to the face that sent him right back to the ground.

Alexei now in full sprint tackled Zakk to the ground. He was immediately grabbed hold of by Eddy. Doug was the next to arrive but was held back by Ethan. Ataksa run up to help but was pushed aside from behind by Oz. Zakk was able to pick himself up and went straight to Earl who was able to pull him onto the ground with him. "Over here, quickly." Lizzie directed Rin as she led her right to the fight.

"You said I could have her, and then you go right behind my back like a bitch!" Zakk yelled at Earl sending another blow.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Rin cried out. Kyle and Gabby quickly grabbed Zakk from behind and were finally able to pull him back and restrain him.

"**People! People! Enough with the brute fighting. A woman's honour is at stake. You two need to settle this like real men. With a BASS BATTLE!**" **[3]**

Earl with the help of Bambi was able to get to his feet, he looked Zakk directly in the eyes and nodded. Zakk still breathing heavily swallowed hard and nodded back. With that Kyle and Gabby let go of Zakk and everyone holding people back stopped. The crowd of teens quickly broke into two sides.

Alexei, Doug, Kyle, Gabby, Ataksa, Bambi, all stood by Earl.

Eddy, Ethan, Lizzie, Oz, Charlotte, all stood by Zakk.

A yellow Fender Jazz bass guitar was placed over the shoulders of Earl. A black Gibson Thunderbird bass guitar was placed over the shoulders of Zakk. Kyle plugged Earl into a Orange amp, Oz plugged Zakk into a Marshall amp.

"Did someone say Bass Battle?" Chris called out, everyone turned to watch him approach, with Dani and Aquila not far behind. "I like this, I got an idea. How about we raise the stakes boys? An official challenge, loser leaves the competition."

Everyone was surprised by Chris' proposal. "Wait!" Ataksa interjected. "Earl and Zakk are both on our same team, how is that fair?"

To which Chris just rolled his eyes. "Zakk, your now on Team Blue, there fixed it. This is my show remember?" He said giving a smug stare at Ataksa. "Alright, I'm decided, you lose your out." Zakk took a deep breath, he was slowly calming down, getting back to his senses. Earl never thought losing as an option, but now was convinced, and tried to remain as focused as possible, lowered his goggles down over his eyes. Dani and Aquila made their way over to where Rin stood in the middle, not picking either side.

"**Now I want to make clear, you're playing Standard North American rules, one song after another, trying to up anti your opponent, no physical contact, no copying, and no matter what, no Frank Zappa. Let the Battle Begin!**"

Earl vs. Zakk

Zakk started right off playing 'Money – Pink Floyd'. A strong opener which forced Earl to take a step back but he quickly countered playing 'Damaged Goods – Gang of Four'. Zakk's head shot back but went right into 'Jeremy – Pearl Jam'. It was a strong counter sending Earl down to his knee. Zakk had the early advantage, Earl went straight to 'Love will Tear Us Apart – Joy Division'.

"Come on Earl! You got this!" Alexei called out in support.

"Kick his British ass!" Ethan fired back.

Zakk was not expecting Joy Division, making him lose a little footing, needing to ramp it up he went with 'Dazed and Confused – Led Zeppelin'. Earl took another two steps back, he realized Zakk had the superior Rock bass to him so he needed to change it up and go funky, switching to 'Just Kissed My Baby – The Meters'. Zakk took a step back, it was good, he needed a strong counter, going with 'N.I.B – Black Sabbath'

"Oh Shit!" Ataksa called out covering her mouth.

Earl was knocked to the ground but was just able to keep his footing. He needed something out of left field, something Zakk wouldn't expect. He went with 'Good Times – Chic'. They were right in the end game, as Zakk was finding it harder to keep standing, his hair was blowing all over the place. Earl was feeling the pull too his dreads flowing behind him. Zakk decided to give it all he could with 'Higher Ground – Red Hot Chili Peppers'. Earl was sent into the air but was barely able to land back on his feet. There was an opening for Earl though, he knew how to counter, going with 'Roundabout – Yes'.

Zakk tried his hardest to stay on the ground, the force pushing back the skin on his face. He tried to think of a counter but it was too good, he hesitated for a second, it sent Zakk back into the air, he knocked over amp sending it back in a hail of sparks before flying into the tree behind him and falling down on the ground with a thumb.

Winner: Earl!

Earl played his final note and breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone around him ran up to congratulate him.

Zakk lay on the ground, he yelled out in anger before smashing his fist down. Looking up he saw Rin standing over him offering her hand. Reluctantly he grabbed her hand and she started to pull him up. "Why are you helping me? Earl won." The statement obviously ticked her off as Rin simply let go allowing Zakk to fall back down onto the ground.

"Do you think I care about this stupid contest?" Rin barked down at him. At that moment Earl had walked over. "How about I choose neither of you?" She looked right at Earl, "You just decided to let Zakk have me, like I'm a piece of meat?" Then she turned back down at Zakk, "And you! Just because you can't have me you decide to attack him?" Everyone's attention was now turned to Rin who was filled with rage. "If one thing is clear, is that neither of you actually care about me. Because neither of you care what I think. So you know what? I chose neither, you can both fuck off!" She then turned and stormed off, Dani and Aquila were quick to follow after her.

Chris could not help but chuckle to himself as he approached Zakk and Earl. "Well wasn't that fun. Oh and Zakk I was serious about the elimination, pack you bags and head down to the dock. Everyone else you've got the rest of the day off. Tomorrow will be your next challenge. Laters." Chris then turned and walked off.

Finally picking himself up Zakk turned and headed straight for boys cabin without saying a word to the others. There he stuffed his belongings into his bag and headed down to the dock. When he arrived he noticed there wasn't a boat but a figure standing at the far end of the dock. "I know what you're going to say." Zakk told the figure. "And I accept."

Later that night everyone was sitting down and eating diner. They were treated with large plates of spaghetti and salad. "This sauce is so good!" Dani called out in glee as she ate her food.

Aquila could not help but agree, "Definitely, much better than the canned stuff I'd get while travelling back home." She looked over at Rin who had barely touched her food. "Hey, no matter how bad people can be, no one is worth losing food over. Eat up, you never know with Chris, he might spring us with a challenge tonight."

"I guess," Rin said with a sigh as she took a bite. "I'm just annoyed how these things just got so complicated, I just came here to have fun, have new experiences, make some friends, not have to deal with this shit."

"Drama is in the name for a reason." Dani noted.

Over at the other side of the table Eddy was just finishing his plate. "That sauce was damn fine, almost as good as my mother's, almost." Sitting next to him was Ethan and across were Lizzie and Oz, who were not thrilled to be sitting beside each other.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Eddy." Lizzie said.

To which Oz just rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, cause you are such an expert on his mother's sauce." She said in an overly sarcastic tone.

"I want to strangle you so much right now." Lizzie told Oz in absolute frustration. "I am actively trying my hardest not to have my hands on pure impulse grab your neck. I have even had to stop eating so I don't have the urge to stab you with my fork." This just made Oz chuckle to herself, which Lizzie promptly ignored, "Eddy, sweetie, you're such a big and strong man, would you mind passing me the salt?" Lizzie asked batting her eye lashes at him.

Eddy reached over and past her the salt. "Excuse me a second." He said before turning around and grabbing Ethan making him turn around too, then he started to whisper. "Lizzie is totally flirting with me, quick thoughts?"

"I don't trust her," Ethan whispered back, "She totally made us get Zakk eliminated from the contest which doesn't help us at all. Clearly she is very manipulative and might be wanting to use you."

Eddy thought for a second, "True, but she is really hot, it would awesome to get some of that action. Plus she is the strongest player in the game right now. It wouldn't hurt to have her on our side. You know the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Ethan thought for a second but remained unsure. "It's up to you man, but if this turns out badly don't say I didn't warn you."

The two young men then turned back around to face the two females sitting opposite them. Ethan and Eddy gave them both innocent grins, which were met by awkward stares from Oz and Lizzie. "You do realize we could hear everything you were saying." Oz felt the need to point out.

Quick to the defence Eddy started to look around very panicky, "Well, um." He then knocked over a pitcher of water. "Quick let's get out of here!" He called out as he and Ethan proceeded to run out of the cafeteria leaving two very dumbfounded looking young women. **[4]**

On the other side of the cafeteria the other table was one big group. "You know what we should do man? We should hot box!" Doug called out in excitement.

Ataksa shrugged, "I don't get it, what does hot box mean?"

"Hot boxing is a way to smoke weed." Alexei explained. "A number of people fill a crammed space without any windows or any openings, like a large closet or something. You smoke plenty of pot and the fumes will stay trapped in the tight space so you keep inhaling them. Thus you get even more higher."

"Where are we going to find a space like that though?" Kyle asked.

All of a sudden Doug stood up, "Guys! I just thought of the perfect space follow me!" He then started to make his to the exit of the cafeteria, Gabby, Ataksa, and Charlotte were quick to follow him.

Kyle noticed Bambi who seemed a little unsure about whether to follow but going forward. "Hey," Kyle said walking up to her. "You're coming? You don't have to if you don't want."

"No, it's okay I want to come. This is all about new experiences right. I already drank alcohol for the first time so why the hell not? Plus it won't kill me, will it?" She asked, looking at Kyle who just nodded his head. "Good."

Alexei was about to follow but then looked back at the kitchen for a second. He then motioned to Doug, "Yo! Man I'll catch up with you later alright; I'll just be a second." To which Doug just gave him a thumbs up before leading the group out of the cafeteria. Alexei walked into the kitchen to see Lily there working hard at cleaning the dishes. "Hey let me help you with that." Alexei said to her as he grabbed a towel and started to dry some dishes.

Surprised to see him and not sure what to say, Lily just said, "Thanks, Lex."

"I wanted to apologize," Alexei told her, "For voting you off, I knew I didn't like doing it at the time, and would quickly regret it. But it was my first time voting and I didn't want to go against my friends even though my gut told me not to."

"It's okay," Lily said back but kept her eyes focused on the dishes. "It's not like your vote would have really mattered anyway. I just got to accept that the only one to blame for getting voted off is myself."

Alexei took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Hey, don't think that. You can't just blame yourself. No good will come from that."

With her head lowered and facing the ground Lily just sighed. "I come from a very competitive family of overachievers. This was my one real chance to prove myself to be at the same level of my siblings, but I failed of course."

Alexei let go of her shoulders and took a deep breath. "It's not just your fault, this game requires you to rely on others, like me, and we failed."

"I'm sorry," Lily was quick to say back raising her head and looking directly at Alexei, "You're apologizing and here I am giving you a guilt trip. Apology accepted, no hard feelings."

Alexei smiled, "So we can still be friends?" He asked her, to which she smiled and nodded. Alexei's smile grew even bigger as he then grabbed her in a bear hug, all Lily could do was smile back, and gasp for air.

**Doug, Gabby, Ataksa, Kyle, Charlotte, Bambi, Confessional: **"Am I a genius or what?" Doug asked the others crammed into the small confessional outhouse, while smoking a joint. The camera picked up all the lingering smoke that filled the room. Bambi could not stop laughing holding onto Kyle's arm.

_Afterword: _

_I was hoping to just do a short chapter and yet it still got over five thousand words. Oh and don't worry if you did not really understand the Bass Battle. It wasn't really designed to make sense, just be completely random with some kind of system that is not apparent or understandable. This story has definitely ruled by a cartoon-esque universe where I can do that sort of thing. It was really a big shout out to Scott Pilgrim vs. The World one of my favourite movies of the summer. The Bass Battle was one of the very first challenges I thought up and conceived this whole situation since the very beginning. In fact just before writing the battle was the only moment I realized that Earl and Zakk were on the same team, since they were supposed to have this showdown from the beginning somehow I missed the fact that they weren't on opposite teams. So my apologizes to Ataksa's creator as I was planning on having a shout out to the fact that she also plays bass by offering to take the position of one of them but then it didn't work._

_Again I'd like to thank all those lovely reviewers with their positive reviews and those who messaged me and reviewed lately asking if the story would be continuing. I never answered as I never really had an idea myself. Another chapter won't be for at least another month as I have finals but I might think about continuing depending on the response I get for this chapter. _

_References_

_**[1] **__This isn't a direct reference; 'wake and bake' just means waking up in the morning and smoking pot immediately. I didn't want people to get confused._

_**[2] **__Monty Python and The Holy Grail_

_**[3]**__ Scott Pilgrim of course!_

_**[4]**__ Dave Chappelle show, Black Bush sketch._


	6. Day 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual References, Adult Themes, Drug Use, and Violence._

_You have been warned!_

"**Good Morning Campers! I'm Frederick and you're not! Chris wants you all to be at the campfire in an hour so get some breakfast, you're gonna need it.**" **[1]**

The campers were their usual groggy selves in the morning as they got out of bed. Slowly but surely they all made their way to the cafeteria. Earl was sitting at one of the far tables by himself drinking a cup of tea. After getting a cup of coffee Kyle walked over and took a seat next to him. "Drinking tea? A little stereotypical don't you think?"

"Stereotypical?" Earl said puzzled, "Ethan over there from Seattle's got a big cup of coffee, Lizzie the Canadian has a big plate of pancakes with maple syrup, and Aquila the partial Russian is taking shots of vodka in the morning."

Upon hearing her name Aquila turned and looked at the two guys. "It's called fighting fire with fire."

Kyle could do little more than respond to Earl with a, "Touché," After that there was a short awkward silence between the two. "So how are you holding up man? With the whole Rin situation and shit."

"Well Zakk's gone, that's definitely an improvement but Rin kind of hates me right now. I have to try to figure out a way to impress her and get her back to liking me." Earl explained.

Not knowing what the best advice to give at that moment Kyle just shrugged. "You know there are other females here besides Rin. Maybe it might be an idea to try and move on."

Earl thought for about a millisecond before replying, "I really like Rin though."

"Yeah but there is a disproportionate amount of females to males here, and it's in our favour. I mean Dani seems like a perfectly nice girl." Kyle tried to suggest to him.

"Nope, I'm going after Rin. Only Rin." Earl said the last two words with deep conviction looking very intensely forward, he then remained in that position with his eyes locked forward. Kyle looked to see what he was staring at, when it became apparent there was nothing; he slowly stood up and began to back away. **[C]**

Outside Gabby and Ataksa were having a smoke. They also both had a cup of coffee in hand. "Where are the boys?" Gabby asked as she took a long drag from her smoke, followed by a large sip of coffee, trying to wake herself up.

"It's always about boys with you isn't it, Gabby you are such a slut." Ataksa joked. "I think Kyle's inside but Doug and Alexei have yet to make an appearance."

Gabby rolled her eyes on Ataksa's joke. "Don't act all high and mighty like you don't think about boys all the time too, I'm just more open to admit it. And at least when I really want to think about them, I do it alone in the shower. Instead of hiding under my blanket on my bunk pretending the others can't hear me."

That forced a large nudge from Ataksa, "Shut up! The boys are coming." Both Doug and Alexei exited their cabin, a better description would be fall out, with a large cloud of smoke exiting out of the cabin behind them. They seemed to be having a great time, laughing hard. Once they exchanged glances with the girls the two guys tried to act a little more proper as they approached.

"Hey what are you girls talking about?" Alexei asked as he took out a cigarette, handing one over to Doug.

"Boys." Gabby told them which got her a weird stare from Ataksa.

It made Doug laugh, "I don't blame you, with this piece of man meat next to me." He said implying Alexei. "Let me just say If I was into guys, which in this unfortunate case I am not, but If I was, I would be all over Alexei like butter on toast."

Doug's comment was met with awkward laughter. "I'm flattered, I think." Alexei said back to his friend.

"Speaking of butter on toast, I'm hungry. Let's get some breakfast." Gabby told them, she then tossed her cigarette bud and headed inside, followed by the others.

Once the campers were finished eating they ascended as a large group up the wooden stairs. Dani and Aquila led the group, "So you think Chris was finally about to put that stage together?" Dani asked.

Aquila chuckled to herself, "Five bucks says it's just a pile of wood." They moved off the stairs and onto the plateau, "Holy Shit!"

There right by the campfire stood a huge stage. It had a whole set of lights above it and speakers on either side. The main attraction though was a giant metal skull as the back drop that was at least ten feet tall. Standing on the stage was Chris with a large smile on his face. "Chris!" Bambi called out in astonishment, "Did you build this?"

Letting off a slight shrug Chris just turned his head for a brief second, "As much as I'd like to lay claim to this handy work. Credit is due to where credit is due. This stage was built by my newest intern, and personal roadie. Zakk!"

Walking by the front of the stage was Zakk with a large roll of cable draped over one shoulder and wheeling a speaker with his free hand. "Damn straight, took me all night to build this fucker." He then continued on with setting up trying his hardest to ignore the campers, with the exception of a quick glance at Rin. The rest remained silent but were all pretty impressed.

"Alright, that's enough ogling that's not focused on me." Chris said snapping his fingers. "As you have probably already guessed, this stage has to do with your challenge today."

"No fucking shit Chris." Oz felt the need emphasize.

Rolling his eyes Chris just continued, "Anyway, today's challenge is a Talent Contest! Now before you say, 'but Chris, you've already done a Talent Contest before aren't you real original.' First off shut up, second don't interrupt me again, and thirdly it will be a little different this time. No electing your best, everyone has to participate. My three lovely interns will be judging the competition; each judge gives a score out 10, every score is tallied up and the team with the highest overall wins. The person with the highest score on both teams gets immunity at their next elimination ceremony. You will be judged on your overall skill but originality and entertainment value will also be taken into account."

Right then Ataksa raised her hand, to which Chris just folded his arms and said, "Since Team Red is down a player they get an automatic 15 points to their score." Ataksa then promptly lowered her hand. "I believe that is everything, challenge starts in two hours so start practicing those talents."

The teens immediately broke away from each other and began practicing. Most of them knew exactly what they were going to perform, while others had a more difficult time. "I have no idea what to do." Bambi admitted to Rin. Bambi was sitting on a log while Rin was practicing her dance moves.

"You can sing right? Just do that." Rin suggested with a smile on her face. She loved dancing was looking forward to showing it off.

Bambi thought for a second but was still unsure. "I've never actually sung in front of an audience. I'm just scared I'm going to go up there and screw it up. I don't like being the center of attention, especially when I'm being judged."

Rin continued twirling on the spot, "You'll do fine, just don't think about it. You have to perform whether you like it or not, so just try to enjoy it."

The stage was all lit up and ready to go. The campers all sat to the side on wooden bleachers. Then next to the bleachers were the three interns, Frederick, Lily, and Zakk sitting behind a table in that order. Chris walked out onto the stage in a full tux. "Welcome my beautiful audience! Your overall scores are up on top of the stage, both are currently at zero. Red team goes first but since they are down a player they get an automatic 15 points, now on to our first contestant: Kyle!"

Not wasting any time Kyle rushed out of his seat and onto the stage, he went right to the front and sat down at the edge of the stage. "I will be performing a monologue from a play." He told the audience. He then laid back down on the stage. He rested there for a second before pulling himself back into a sitting position.

"Do you ever think of yourself as actually dead, lying in a box with the lid on it? Nor do I really. It's silly to be depressed by it. I mean, one thinks of it like being alive in a box. One keeps forgetting to take into account that one is dead… Which should make all the difference… Shouldn't it? I mean, you'd never know you were in a box would you? It would be just like you were asleep in a box. Not that I'd like to sleep in a box, mind you. Not without any air. You'd wake up dead for a start and then where would you be? In a box. That's the bit I don't like, frankly. That's why I don't think of it. Because you'd be helpless wouldn't you? Stuffed in a box like that. I mean, you'd be in there forever. Even taking into account the fact that you're dead. It isn't a pleasant thought. Especially if you're dead, really… Ask yourself: if I asked you straight off… I'm going to stuff you in this box now – would you rather to be alive or dead? Naturally you'd prefer to be alive. Life in a box is better than no life at all. I expect. You'd have a chance at least. You could lie there thinking, well, at least I'm not dead. In a minute, somebody's going to bang on the lid and tell me to come out." Kyle knocks on the stage. "Hey you! What's your name? Come out of there!" **[2]**

Kyle then stood up and took a bow. The crowd clapped and Blue team cheered. It was not the most emotional monologue, Kyle remained the same tone throughout but there were plenty of little quirks within it that Kyle nailed, especially the pauses. The three judges then raised their large signs each with a number between 1-10.

Lily – 7. Frederick – 6. Zakk – 6.

Chris then made his way back on stage as Kyle headed back to the rest of the group. "Not bad, not bad. That's the end of Round 1 so let's take a look at the scores! **Red: 15. Blue: 19.** Unsurprisingly Blue team takes the early lead." Cheers broke out among the blue team. "Now moving on to our next contestant, the first one from Red team: Lizzie!"

Lizzie walked onto the stage holding her violin. "I've been playing the violin since I was a little girl, prepare to be amazed." She took a seat down in the middle of the stage and began to play, it was a classical piece of music, a Sonata written by Bach. It was a very soothing piece of music, easy to tell Lizzie possessed a great amount of technical skill with the violin though it was missing any real amount of heart. When she finished Lizzie also took a bow to the cheers of her team mates.

Lily – 8. Frederick – 6. Zakk – 6.

Once again Chris came back on stage, "Well that was nice, a little boring but whatever. Our next competitor is: Gabby!

Without any hesitation Gabby ran from her seat to the back of the stage behind the giant skull. She then immerged in completely different clothes, wearing a full ladies tux, top hat, and carrying a cane. Doug couldn't help but exchange a fist bump with Alexei. "Hello my fellow campers, I am Gabby the magnificent and I will be performing some magic tricks for you!"

With a flick of her wrist a full bouquet of flowers appeared, and was met with enthusiastic applause. She then took off her hat, showed the inside to everyone, that it was empty. Then she reached in and pulled out a bunny. This was met with even greater applause. She then folded the hat down flat before flicking it full again. She placed the hat back on her head and gave a bow. At that very moment the bunny jumped out from under her hat, causing Gabby to chase after it.

Lily – 7. Frederick – 6. Zakk – 7.

Chris waltz back on the stage, "And that concludes Round 2. Let's check out the new scores! **Red: 34. Blue: 39. **Blue team is still in the lead, now welcome out next competitor: Earl!"

Upon walking on stage Earl pulled along a box of junk, and a chalkboard. "Alright, I want you all to listen closely, cause I'm not going to repeat myself." He then placed a piece of metal on a table, before starting to draw some mathematical equations on the chalkboard. "The first step of creating optical amplification requires a high degree of special and temporal coherence."

Ten Minutes Later.

Earl was now drawing a small diagram on the chalkboard which was now completely filled with equations, at the same time the pieces of scrape metal had been constructed into some kind of device. Everyone in the crowd was either dozing off, really confused, or stopped paying attention a long time ago. "And Thus we have the emission of electromagnetic radiation through a process of optical amplification based on the stimulated emission of protons!" Earl declared.

"Okay!" Lily called out in frustration from not understanding, "But what does that mean Earl!"

"What does that mean?" Earl said with a bit of a chuckle as he picked up his machine. "It means, I HAVE CREATED A LASER!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs before shooting the device off in random directions, a laser beam shooting out and vaporizing different stuff. Everyone ducked down as the lasers flew over top of them with Earl laughing like an evil scientist. "Ahahaha! Ahahaha!" Once Earl calmed down, everyone returned to their seats.

Lily: 10. Frederick: 10. Zakk 0.

Everyone looked over at Zakk with his 0 sign up. He saw their confused and or disapproving looks and just shrugged it off, "I'm allowed to vote how I please." He told them. Earl shook his head at Zakk before returning to his seat.

Chris slowly walked back on stage, "Hopefully our next act won't take so long to get interesting. Next up: Dani!"

With a jump in her step Dani went right onto the stage. There she put down big boombox and turned it on, salsa music began to play. She took a deep breath before launching right into her dancing routine. Everyone was stunned, Dani was an incredible dancer. It was clear she had been training at a top level New York dancing school for a long time. There was confidence, eloquence, and even seduction in the way her body moved. Nobody could take their eyes off her. When she was done, Dani gave a smile to the audience and hurried off the stage.

Lily: 10. Frederick: 10. Zakk: 10.

"A well deserved perfect score." Chris said as he walked back onto the stage. "I know I got a boner watching her." Silence. "Okay! Let's look at the scores, **Red: 55. Blue: 69. **Blue now has a commanding lead, but the contest is still young, let's see if Red can come from behind. Our next competitor is: Alexei!"

Alexei walked onto the stage carrying Doug's acoustic guitar. "I'm going to play you all a little song, by The Cure." He took a second to make sure the guitar was in tune before beginning to strum. He played for a good thirty seconds before starting to sing along.

_I would say I'm sorry_

_If I thought that it would change your mind_

_But I know that this time_

_I have said too much, been too unkind_

_So I try to laugh about it, cover it all up with lies_

_I try and laugh about it, hiding the tears in my eyes_

'_cause boys don't cry_

_Boys don't cry _**[3]**

He took brief moments while singing to look up straight at Lily, who stared back at him, before he would look back down and focus on playing. He was a surprisingly good singer, and the song worked really well in his range, plus his guitar playing was solid.

Lily: 9. Frederick: 8. Zakk: 7.

Chris gave Alexei a pat on the back as they passed each other heading on/off the stage. "Getting sapping, that always works. Chicks dig that shit." He then turned and faced the audience, "Next up we have: Ethan!"

It was no surprise for anyone to see Ethan walk up on stage carrying his skateboard. The mini half pipe now on the stage might have caught a few people off though. Ethan made his way to the top, he loosened up a bit before putting his board down at the end and dropping in to the pipe. He went from side to side gaining speed before pulling off a noseplant, he went to the other side, caught some air, and did an indy grab. Going back the other way he did a handplant off the top, as he approached the other side he tried to get some air but his board fell out from under him. He fell down onto his back as his skateboard flew into the air before smacking down next to him. Everyone cringed for a second before Ethan got up okay. Even with the wipeout it was an impressive display of skill.

Lily: 6. Frederick: 6. Zakk: 8.

Ethan picked up his board and headed off, followed by Chris making his way back to the center of the stage. "That must have hurt. Speaking of hurt, let's check out the scores, **Red: 79. Blue: 89.** Red team closed the gap a little, but still has quite a ways to go. Up next we have: Doug!"

Doug walked onto the stage carrying three juggling pins. He took out his lighter and proceeded to light the tip of each pin on fire. He then started the three juggle them, it was a pretty impressive feat, and he made it look easy, for about twenty seconds. Then he started to fumble them, having trouble catching them. One then shot up and hit him on the head. Part of his caught on fire. "Ahh!" He called out as he panicked, stumbling around trying to get the fire out. He bumped into the back skull which caught on fire. Finally Alexei ran onto the stage and covered Doug's head with his coat putting out the fire. Taking deep breaths, Doug walked off the newly ablaze stage.

Lily: 3. Frederick: 4. Zakk: 10.

The other two judges turned and looked at Zakk confused. Zakk just crossed his arms and nodded in approval looking at the skull which mouth and eyes were now full of flames. "Metal." **[4]**

Chris put out the last of the fire with a fire extinguisher, before turning and facing the audience, "That last act was on fire! Literally!"

"Boo!" Lizzie called out.

"That was a terrible joke!" Eddy heckled.

"Get off the stage!" Oz demanded.

"Fine!" Chris answered back. "Next contestant is: Aquila."

Walking onto the stage Aquila placed a target at one end and walked to the other. There she took out three throwing knifes. With deep concentration, she threw all three which all hit around the center of the target. The audience clapped and cheered before she turned to Chris. "Chris can you please help me with my next trick?" Reluctantly Chris walked over to Aquila who positioned him against the target.

"I don't like where this is going." Chris commented, Aquila then placed an apple on his head. "Still not liking this." Aquila then walked to the other part of the stage where she began to put on a blindfold, "Definitely not liking this." Chris repeated. Aquila remained silent as she tried to be as focused as possible. She took a deep breath and began to lean back. She then took a step forward as she lunged the knife but she stepped on a wobbly board of wood which made her lose her focus for a second. The knife went way off target, Aquila rushed the blindfold off to see where it landed. Chris was white as a ghost as the knife was stuck in the target less than a centimetre below his crotch. "Mommy." Chris whimpered before fainting.

Lily: 4. Frederick: 4. Zakk: 5.

**Lizzie Confessional: **"Gee, I wonder how that board on the stage got so wobbly?" She asked with a sinister grin on her face. "I'm going to cheat and lie my way through the competition and there is nothing anyone can do about it. It's so easy, you just have to not be stupid or overt about it like Frederick."

**Frederick Homebase Confessional: **"Bitch."

Charlotte and Ethan dropped a bucket of water onto Chris who immediately woke back up. "Okay I got this!" He said jumping to his feet. "Let's take a look at the scores! **Red: 96. Blue: 102. **Our next contestant is: Rin!"

"Yippee!" Rin called out as she ran up on stage. She a boombox herself and began to play some music, she got into position and started to dance along. She moved across the stage performing a classical Japanese dance mixed with modern rock. Her skill was definitely present, though Dani was a significantly better dancer. Rin's confidence did help her performance, especially in the entertainment category, which more than made up some of her lacking in technical ability. When she finished she turned and bowed to the judges.

Lily: 7. Frederick: 7. Zakk: 10.

The other two judges rolled their eyes at Zakk's score but decided not the comment. Rin shook her head in dissatisfaction at Zakk before turning and heading off stage. She sat back down next to Bambi and crossed her arms. "Can they ever just leave me alone?" She asked Bambi rhetorically.

"That was charming." Chris commented walking back on stage, seemingly over his little scare before. "Moving right along with that trend we have: Oz!"

Once she got on stage, Oz plugged in an electric guitar into a huge amp. She then turned and faced the audience and grabbed the microphone stand in front of her with one hand. "Some people think little girls should be seen and not heard. But I think Oh Bondage! Up Yours! 1. 2. 3. 4!" She stopped on the distortion metal in front of her and began to play the guitar as hard and fast as she could with super heavy distortion on it. She then began to shout into the mic. **[5]**

_Bind me tie me, chain me to the wall_

_I wanna be a slave to you all_

_Oh bondage up yours, oh bondage no more_

_Oh bondage up yours, oh bondage no more _**[6]**

The song was fast and heavy, Oz's voice went really well with the guitar. However it definitely seemed she was probably more capable with singing and guitar than the song required. The song she was playing was a lot more to do with the style rather than skill. When she finished she threw down her guitar, ran and jumped off the stage towards the crowd as if wanting to crowd surf. Everyone quickly moved away with the exception of Charlotte who raised her hands up as if to catch her, she didn't.

Lily: 5. Frederick: 5. Zakk: 7.

Chris nodded with approval as he reentered on stage, "Well wasn't that exciting, reminded me of the last time I had sex."

"What did that even mean?" Gabby yelled back in anger.

"Stop making jokes! You suck!" Dani heckled.

Getting frustrated Chris took a deep breath. "Moving on. Let's check back in with the scores, **Red: 120. Blue: 119. **Would you look at that, Red has now taken the lead. Next up we have: Bambi!"

Bambi nervously made her way onto the stage. She carried with her a ukulele. Sitting down on a stole she immediately began to play and went into her song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high__  
__There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream__  
__Really do come true _**[7]**

She was a good singer, and her ukulele playing was decent. What killed her though was the nervousness in her voice, she seemed really unsure about her playing and singing. When she was done playing she stood up and rushed off the stage, not staying to even see the judges' scores.

Lily: 6. Frederick: 5. Zakk: 4.

When Bambi sat back down she rolled herself up into a ball and buried her head into her knees. Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, "That didn't go so bad, you were pretty good. Much better singer than I am." Rin tried to comfort her. Sadly Rin's words weren't enough, Bambi glanced over to her side, where a few people over, Kyle was laughing with Gabby, and she couldn't help but feel sick.

Chris walked back on stage and as he opened his mouth he saw 18 disapproving staring looking right at him. "Eddy!" He said before turning and storming off.

Eddy walked onto the stage and pulled out a deck of cards. He then began to do every shuffling trick there was, shooting a whole deck from one hand to the other back and forth. The tricks were relatively impressive but pretty small scale. "Now I will do my own magic trick!" Eddy said with a smile. "May I have a volunteer from the audience?" Lizzie immediately stood up and rushed over right in front of the stage. Eddy leaned down and opened up the deck of cards in front of her. "Take any card, then show it to the rest of the audience."

She reached over and pulled out the seven of hearts. She turned around and made sure the rest of the campers saw the card. "Okay," Eddy told her, "I want you to hold onto that card, it's yours, put it in your pocket." Lizzie nodded and did exactly what he asked. Eddie then turned and looked at Chris. "I'm going to need your help Chris for the next step."

Pausing for a second, Chris was very unsure about helping out. He took a step forward but then paused, after Eddy waved him to keep moving Chris walked right up to Eddie. Without hesitation Eddy stuck his hand down Chris' throat, really forcing it down. Everyone was shocked and confused. Chris started to really gag, he tried frantically to pull Eddy's hand out of his mouth but Eddy prevented him. After a few tense moments Eddy finally pulled his hand out and pushed Chris to the ground. Chris now on his hands and knees immediately started to puke violently. Once he was done Chris collapsed to his side, Eddy then reached down in Chris's vomit and pulled out a card, showing it to everyone to be a seven of hearts, "Is this your card?"

"Huh." Everyone said in unison. **[C]**

Lily: 5. Frederick: 8. Zakk: 9.

**Eddy Confessional: **"I'll admit," Eddy said lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag. "Performing that trick on Chris was half the reason I signed up for this show."

With a smile on his face Eddy returned to his seat. Chris however just started to pick himself up from lying on the stage. "What the fuck is wrong with you people! I nearly lose any chance of having a Chris Jr. and then that? Fuck! Somebody's winning in the scores, I don't care. Fredrick take over, I'll be in my trailer." With that Chris picked himself up, brushed some of the vomit off his clothing and started to walk away. "God damn it," he said to himself. "This never would have happened if Chef was still around, what the fuck is he even doing?"

_Chef's Cooking School_

_Chef is staring down a young man in the kitchen with all the other contestants watching them. "What do I look like?" Chef yells him._

"_What? I don't understand the question?" The young man replied._

"_What country are you from?" Chef yelled back._

_The young man snickered, "Oh I get it, your doing the Samuel Jackson bit from Pulp Fiction where the other guy repeatedly says replies with what."_

"_What ain't no country I've ever heard of. They speak English in What?" Chef continued to yell at him._

"_Um, that doesn't really work unless I keep saying what." The young man felt the need to tell him. _

"_English, motherfucker! Do you speak it?" Chef yelled, seemingly ignoring everything the young man was saying._

"_I think you're the one who is having problems with the English language."_

"_Then you know what I'm saying!" Chef yelled._

"_No! And stop directly quoting the lines of dialogue! It doesn't make sense otherwise!"  
_

"_Describe what I look like?" Chef emphasised._

_Completely defeated the young man sighed and decided to just feed Chef the line, "What." The young man said in a very monotone voice._

_At that moment Chef pulled out a knife from the rack beside him and tossed it at the young man who was barely able to dodge it. "Say 'what' again! Say 'what' again, I dare you, I double dare you motherfucker, say what one more Goddamn time!"_

Frederick jumped onto the stage. "Hello my previous competitors, tis I Frederick in the flesh and bones, even though I've been sitting right there. Anyway let's take a look at the scores. **R: 135. B: 141. **Looks like Blue has recaptured the lead with only two more contestants to go. And to make sure your all keeping tabs for voting time, Oz put Blue team behind and Bambi has now put Red team behind." Frederick said with a smile which got unhappy looks from both Oz and Bambi. "Our final competitor for the Red is: Ataksa!"

Running up on stage Ataksa brought with her a giant block of wood. She turned and faced the audience, "Usually I do this with Ice but looks like I am just going to have to improvise." She put on her safety goggles before starting up her chainsaw. Once she got it running, engine roaring, she lifted it up and gave a murderers laugh before decending it down on the wood cutting away chunks. She moved frantically around lobbing off pieces of wood with the chainsaw, it seemed to be little more than organised chaos but also made it widely entertaining. After almost five minutes she turned it off her chainsaw to reveal a giant angry wooden bear sculpture.

Lily: 9. Frederick: 10. Zakk: 10.

Cheers erupted from the Red team as Ataksa returned to her seat. Frederick walked right up close and looked over the sculpture. "Very nicely done. And with that our last contestant is: Charlotte! Keep in mind, you now need a score of 24 or more in order to win or else your team faces elimination, a fact that will be almost entirely blamed on you! No pressure!"

Charlotte sat down on her dirtbike, she was on top of a huge ramp, she gave a thumbs up to Zakk who lit three giant rings of fire after a jump. "I will now jump through three rings of fire on this dirtbike!" She exclaimed to the audience before putting on a helmet. Everyone slowly stepped back from the jump expecting the worst. Taking a deep breath Charlotte slammed her foot down on the throttle of the bike and started down the ramp. She gained a lot of speed really quickly, and just as fast as she began to move she was airborne. She cleared the first ring with ease, however going through the second one the flames were too high and her suit caught on fire, keeping it steady she made it through the third ring and was able to make it to the landing ramp. Her two tires touched down on the end ramp, then immediately the bike fell to the side throwing Charlotte onto the ground. Everyone jumped, and cringed after witnessing her crash. Charlotte was fine though as she immediately rolled around and put out the fire before jumping up and giving a finished stance to the judges.

Lily: 5. Frederick: 6. Zakk: 6.

Frederick walked onto the stage. "I guess you can say, she really fell through a ring of fire!" Which was met with hysteric laughter, Chris watched from the video trailer, and clenched a fist. Once Frederick wiped away a tear from laughing so hard, he looked up at the scores. "So the final scores are **Red: 164. Blue: 158. **Looks like Blue team will be meeting Chris tonight at elimination. On top of that, Dani has immunity tonight, and Ataksa has immunity the next time Red team loses. Have a good day plotting, backstabbing, and other general buffoonery."

Bambi, Rin, and Lizzie spent the later part of the day on the beach relaxing. "You have no idea how big a sigh of relief I gave after we won. I feel I would have been gone for sure." Bambi admitted.

"Yup, you definitely would have." Lizzie confirmed, she was on a lounge chair sunbathing, with her eyes closed under sunglasses.

Trying to change the subject quickly Rin said what most people were wondering. "Who do you think is going to get eliminated tonight?"

"That's a good question." Lizzie said. "Aquila got the lowest score on their team but she's got too many useful skills for her team to eliminate her this early in the competition. The next two most likely to go then are Charlotte and Oz, both screwed their team at the end of the contest. However this is their first time voting so really there is no way to be certain, someone might have something up their sleeve. That's why I'm not meddling in any way, I have to get a feeling for what their voting trends might be and exploit it."

After a brief pause Bambi looked right at Lizzie, "You scare me sometimes you know that."

Dani and Aquila were sitting at park bench on the old basketball court. They had been discussing strategies for voting. "You know, I have been thinking," Dani told Aquila. "With my immunity we really have a chance to do something out of left field. Convince the others to vote what we're thinking without any real chance of it backfiring against us. Let's take out a power player."

Elimination Ceremony.

"Thank you all for voting!" Chris said with a smile, now let me just draw out the tension just a little bit longer. Chris stood there and whistled for about ten seconds. "Okay, so when I call your name you are safe. Starting with our immunity winner Dani!" Dani grabbed her marshmallow and ate it right away in glee.

"Kyle."

"Aquila."

"Eddy."

"Ethan."

"Charlotte."

"This means the remaining marshmallow will go to either Gabby or Oz, It also means you both had the most votes." All of sudden Gabby's heart completely sank. "The final marshmallow goes to-"

"Oz."

"What!" Kyle yelled out standing up. "What the fuck is this shit! Gabby had one of the best scores at the Talent Contest!" He was suddenly full of rage. Gabby could not even speak, tears began to fill her eyes as she tried desperately to keep her composure. "I want some fucking answers now!" Kyle called out with water filling his eyes as he slammed the piece of wood next to him.

Chris pressed a button and the computer screen came up. "I am more than happy to oblige Kyle."

**Dani Vote: "You guys have too strong an alliance, Ataksa, Alexei, Doug, Gabby, Kyle, I can't let you make it to the merger, you'd be unstoppable. Gabby."**

**Kyle Vote: "You could have done better. Oz."**

**Aquila Vote: "Your alliance has to go. Gabby."**

**Eddy Vote: "I'm taking a gamble, and I like the odds. Gabby."**

**Ethan Vote: "The team has spoken, I rather you go than the others. Gabby."**

**Charlotte Vote: "I really don't want to go home. It was Dani's idea by the way. Gabby."**

**Oz Vote: "I frankly don't like you anyway. Gabby."**

**Gabby Vote: "You more than anyone is to blame for our loss. Oz."**

Chris turned off the screen. "There you go, 5-2. Quite the shocker if I do say so myself. Your bags are waiting for you at the end of the dock Gabby, you can find your way there. Thanks for playing." And with that Chris left the campfire.

Gabby barely was able to move a muscle. Kyle was still livid. He was about to speak when Gabby got up and gave him a big hug. Everyone else remained perfectly silent. The two held each other close. Gabby broke their embrace and looked Kyle right in the eye. "Bye." She then slowly turned and walked away not looking back at the rest of her former team mates once. Soon she was gone and out of sight.

Clenching his fist Kyle turned and looked at the rest of his team. "Answer me this, why her and not me. I mean I scored less than her in the contest."

Nobody seemed particularly willing to speak up until Aquila began to speak, "We felt that the belly flop you did during the first challenge to guarantee us the win earned you the right to stay." With that Kyle whipped away any tears that were left. Instead of replying he turned and began to run, not towards the dock, but to the cabins.

Gabby descended down the wooden stairs onto the beach. She walked through the sand and onto the dock. She could hear every creak in the wooden panels with every step she took. When she got to the edge of the dock she saw her bags waiting there for her, but was surprised to see no boat. She turned around quickly.

Nothing.

Why she turned around she didn't know, maybe she was expecting someone to be there. When she turned back she saw a boat pull up to the end of the dock. Taking one final look back at the lights up by the cabins, she took a deep sigh, turned, picked up her bags and walked onto the boat. She stood at the back of the boat as the engine started up and she watched the campsite slowly disappear as the boat drove further down the lake until she couldn't see it anymore.

Doug leaped over the final twenty steps, rolled onto the group, picked himself up and continued to sprint over the beach to the dock. Not far behind him was Alexei, Ataksa, and Kyle all running. Doug ran all the way to the end of the dock and was only able to get a glance of the boat before it turned a corner off in the distance, then disappeared. "Damn it!" Doug yelled out as he fell to his knees. He grabbed onto his hair and began to pull it, "Fuck!" The others finally caught up to him. They all stood in silence as they watched Doug try to vent his frustration.

Back up at the camp inside the cafeteria Eddy, Ethan, Oz, and Lizzie were taking shots of vodka. "Cheers for surviving another day!" Oz called out waving her shot glass before shooting it back.

"I don't need to drink for lasting another day, cause I'll be making it to the end. That's something I guarantee." Lizzie made clear as she took her own shot. "That one's for surviving another day with you."

All four of them had gotten pretty intoxicated. "Ladies please," Eddy said to them, "You may be on different teams in the contest. But in here we are all on the same team. That's team vodka, and team Eddy!" He grabbed his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and popped one into his mouth. "Now can I offer either of you ladies in a smoke?"

"Sure I'll have one." Oz said accepting his offer. He walked over and handed one right up to her. He then leaned in close to light it for her.

Lizzie watching them get rather close felt the need to interrupt it, "Hey Oz, if memory serves me correctly, didn't you ask Gabby not to smoke in the girls cabin and yet here you are smoking. What's with the change of heart?"

Quick to reply Oz just swatted her hand in Lizzie's direction. "Because Gabby was a bitch, fuck her and her pretentious, slutty ass. And guess what? She's gone! Because of me, I lasted elimination."

"Enjoy it, this'll probably be your only chance." Lizzie called out back to her and continued to drink. Oz though didn't really pick up on it cause she was too preoccupied with getting close with Eddy.

Off to the side sat Ethan who was getting pretty tired of the girl's constant back and forth. He could not stand their bickering and didn't understand how Eddy could put up with it. In fact Eddy seemed to be enjoying it, probably because they were both fighting for his affection, something he was more than willing to prolong. Having had enough he grabbed a bottle of booze and exited the cafeteria, looking around he decided to just head back to the guys cabin. When he got in he found only Earl who was hanging upside down from one of the bunks with his eyes closed. "What the fuck are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I don't even know anymore." Earl replied keeping his eyes closed. "Girls man, they got me turned upside down. Figured since that was the case, maybe if I was upside down I'd be able to think properly. My hypothesis has so far been inconclusive."

Ethan took a large swig from the bottle of booze. "Girls. You know what I say? Fuck'em, both figuratively and literally, it's all their good for, sex. Otherwise what's the point, they'll just break your fucking heart anyway." He tossed Earl the bottle.

Earl's drinking upside down was less than perfect, spilling a good amount over himself. "Remind me never to go to you for relationship advice." Earl said as he handed Ethan back his bottle.

"Fine don't listen, see if I give a shit." Ethan grabbed his skateboard and placed it on the ground, he then started to play with it with his feet.

Home Base

Zakk swung open the door to the video trailer. He walked over to the wall of tv screens, where Frederick was sitting with his feet up. "What's Rin doing? I want to see her." Zakk said taking a seat on one of the other chairs. He began to scan the screens.

"Wow, creepy stalker much?" Frederick said to him as he switched the main feed over to the girls cabin where Aquila, Dani, and Rin were all sitting together and talking.

Zakk rolled his eyes at Frederick's comment. "This coming from the guy who hacked into the video screens to spy on his competitors, not to mention break into Chris' personal computer. You want to talk about creepy, nerd?" The two guys then exchanged glances.

At that moment Lily also walked into the trailer, he walked over to the screen and saw the two guys looking at the feed from the girl's cabin. "That's more than a little creepy to find you guys staring at the girl's cabin. Is this going to be a regular routine? Trying to catch a glimpse of something?"

"Na, I already have hours of that shit." Frederick said, as he grabbed a tape and put it into the machine. One of the screens on the side switched to this new feed which he then proceeded to flip through the footage on. "That's Lizzie masturbating, Doug masturbating, Charlotte masturbating, Eddy masturbating, Earl masturbating, Bambi masturbating. That's-"

Lily reached over and turned off the feed. "Okay I get it, a large group of young adults all with a lot of built up sexual desire."

Getting back to defending his honour Zakk wanted to make clear "Anyway I just wanted to check out what Rin was up to. The last thing I want to see is her go run back to Earl just because he's still in the contest. I don't trust that guy." Zakk explained to her.

Frederick could not help but laugh, "You didn't trust him before, and how did that work out for you?" To which he got yet another mean glare from Zakk.

"I want to punch you so badly right now." Zakk told him clinching his fist.

"Bring it," Frederick replied. "I grew up on the rough streets of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Take it from one southerner to another when I say I can hold my own in a fight."

Zakk just shrugged it off, figuring he'd gotten himself into enough fights over the last couple days. Instead he turned and watched the feed of the girl's cabin with Rin hanging out with the other two.

Campsite

Rin was lying across her bed with Aquila and Dani sitting down on their own bunks. "You two are smart, not trying to get involved with anyone here. I wish I'd done that. I guess I got caught up in being admired like that, it's never happened to be before." Rin admitted to them.

Shrugging it off Aquila was sharpening a stick with her knife. "You just need to stop thinking about it and move on. It's no good in this competition to have your mind muddled about something so pointless."

"I agree, if there was a guy here I was into then, you know, I'd give it a shot, why the heck not." Dani was explaining, "But the competition would come first, think about it, we're here for what? Twenty days or so? Then we all go back to our four corners of the world to probably never see each other again. You got to try and not take it so seriously."

Rin nodded in agreement, "Your right, I'm just going to try and forget about what happened before, start again, and if anything happens, it happens."

"I support that decision 100 percent." Aquila said. "Anything to get you to stop complaining about guys all the damn time," she was then met with a blank stare by Rin. Aquila just rolled her eyes, "That was a joke. Don't worry I like having you around. Plus after all the bridges Dani and I burned tonight, it's nice to have some friends."

To which Dani just chuckled, "Rin you are too nice not to want around. Plus Aquila kind of scares me at times."

Aquila moved the sharpened piece of wood right up to her face to examine the pointy tip, "Sometimes I scare myself." Aquila admitted.

Back down on the beach Doug, Alexei, Ataksa, and Kyle were still on the dock. They were all sitting down in a circle right at the end of the dock. "We had such a good thing going didn't we? Made me kind of forget this was a competition. Funny how quickly it ended." Kyle admitted looking up at the sky.

Following suite Alexei looked up at the sky, it was perfectly clear, completely filled with stars. "Yeah, was just a few days ago when all five of us were staring up at the sky, during the first night here." A shiver was sent down his spine and he quickly stopped looking up.

"Oh well? I guess? I mean it's not like we can change what happened." Ataksa said with a little apprehension in her voice. "I mean I'm as bummed as you guys that Gabby's gone. She was like my best friend here."

Doug put his hand through his hair. "I barely even knew her. It was one of those cases where we just clicked well enough that we didn't really need to search through who we were to find a connection. I know she was from Oregon, but little else. What's your guys' life stories? I feel if another one of us leaves I should know at least something about who you are."

Ataksa thought for a second before replying. "I don't quite agree, I think you had a good idea of who Gabby was, one unfiltered from the outside world. If you really must know I'm from Iqualuit, it's a small community in the Canadian arctic of about 6000. It's a rough place from the cold, people are prone to drugs and crime. I guess I've been one of the more lucky ones. My family is relatively in tact and I've been able to avoid most of the bad stuff. Still really cold."

"I'm Boston," Kyle began to say, "Been an outsider most of my life. I lost my mother and sister in a car crash two years ago." Everyone's heads turned to Kyle with utter shock. "Got very depressed for a long time. Finally I started to get over it, move on, and reintegrate myself into the world. And here I am."

"Dude…" was all Doug could say.

Kyle raised his head up high, "It's okay, like I said I've mostly gotten over it. You don't have to feel sorry for me; I think I felt sorry for myself enough for everyone. I didn't want to hid it, it's a apart of who I am."

Deciding the best course of action was to not linger on Kyle's admission, Alexei began to talk, "I'm from Calgary. Been living there since I was ten. Originally from Russia, my three younger siblings and I immigrated with my mother who was escaping an abusive situation with our father back in Russia. Things got a lot better afterwards." Silence fell within the group, Alexei turned to Doug, "What about you man?"

"What about me?" Doug said rhetorically. "I'm from Denver, where I live a comfortable middle class life in the suburbs with my loving supportive parents. That pretty much sums up my privileged existence."

Up at the top of the wooden staircase leading up from the beach sat Charlotte. There she sat alone with a view of the whole beach, including the group sitting on the dock down below. She heard footsteps coming from behind her but did not bother to turn around. "Why don't you go join them?" Bambi asked as she walked right up to Charlotte, looking out and seeing those on the dock.

"No. I kind of just voted Gabby out of the competition. I doubt they'd be too thrilled with my presence. Plus it was always those four plus Gabby as their core group. I think I'll just let them have their time together." Charlotte explained with a sigh.

Bambi walked over and took a seat right next to Charlotte. "Do you regret voting her off?" Bambi asked her.

Charlotte shook her head, "Not really, I mean I could easily have been the one who got voted off, agreeing to vote off Gabby seemed to be the only way to guarantee my survival in the game."

"I know the feeling, I kind of the did the same thing with voting off Lily. This game is really unforgiving, when you're in that position of maybe getting voted off, you're vulnerable enough to be willing to agree to anything to stay in the game." Bambi agreed.

Charlotte chuckled to herself a little, which got a weird look from Bambi. "It's funny cause I didn't think I'd really come here and play the whole deceit game." Charlotte found amusing, "I thought I'd just come for the experience, do some crazy shit, and leave early with a bang. And yet here I am voting off somebody I thought was somewhat cool to save my own skin."

"In your defence I don't think anyone really knows how they are going to play this game. We're always taught to work together, not to scapegoat people when we don't succeed. This game wants us to do the complete opposite. You have to be a deranged person to be good at it, like Lizzie." Bambi pointed out.

Resort

The boat pulled up to a dock next to a cliff face. Gabby stepped off with her luggage and the boat immediately took off. She looked up above the cliff but did not see anything. She walked to the far end of the dock where a set of wooden stairs led up to the top of the cliff. Once she reached the top she saw a huge white building, in front of it was a large concrete patio with an outdoor pool and hottub. All the lights were turned out which was why she could not see it from below. She walked over to the back door to the building, and unlocked it using a key the boat driver gave her.

She walked inside and flicked on the lights. She was in the main lounge area. It was wide open, the ceiling was well over two stories high, and you could look up and see the railing of the second floor. In the middle of the room was a large sunken circular couch. She looked around, there was an eerie feel to the place. Walking into the kitchen she discovered a large walk in fridge. She opened it up to find it packed with a ton of food. This was when she was sure, she was alone.

Campsite

Everyone slowly made their way back to their cabins for the night. When Doug, Alexei, and Kyle began to enter the cabin was the same time Eddy was entering too. As Alexei and Kyle walked in, Doug stopped Eddy. "Hey man listen, you said before you could get stuff right? There's something I'm interested in purchasing."

"Whatever you want." Eddy told him, "I'll have it by tomorrow morning," He said lighting a match off the cabin wall and lighting his cigarette.

_Afterword:_

_Finally done! This was such a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this one, I put a lot of time and effort into it. I hope some of you were caught off guard by Gabby`s elimination. I wish during the talent show segment there'd been more talking espeically among the judges but it was still really long without it. One thing I really liked though about the talent show was making Chris seem to be the least talented person there, ah good fun._

_Two interesting observations I've discovered writing this story (and this chapter in particular). First off I have found myself using the Confessionals less and less. I think they just break up the action too much and unless I think of something really witty for a character to say, then they just are not really worth it. The second thing is I've found I can not really be bothered with writing characters dialogue to be unique to a character. Any character that is supposed to have an accent or have broken English or something, I just completely stopped. Also any character that is supposed to be sarcastic or hyper in how they speak too I've kind of given up on too. It might be just laziness, but if I am to continue writing chapters this long I have to cut corners somewhere. Plus I just enjoy writing deep, reflective characters (which all characters have turned into by this point). That's all I'll say because I feel if I write more you guys will tend to comment on what I put in the afterword more than the story, and the story's where I really want to hear your feedback about._

_References:_

_**[1] **__Saturday Night Live: Weekend Update with Chevy Chase._

_**[2] **__Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead (Theatre Play) _

_**[3] **__Boys Don't Cry – The Cure_

_**[4] **__Metalocalypse_

_**[5] **__Lead in Phrase to the song by Poly Styrene_

_**[6] **__Oh Bondage, Up Yours! – X-ray Spex_

_**[7] **__Somewhere over the Rainbow – Judy Garland (Israel "IZ" Kamakawiwo'ole cover)_


	7. Day 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island or any of its characters._

_Warning: The following chapter contains: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual References, Adult Themes, Drug Use, and Violence._

_You have been warned!_

"**Good Morning Campers! It's Frederick of course, Welcome to the Jungle, it's going get a whole lot worse before it gets better. No breakfast for you this morning, Chris has a special surprise waiting for you all down on the beach. So head over there, NOW!**" **[1]**

"I'm really starting to hate that guy." Oz commented as she arose from her bunk. The others slowly began to wake up with the exception of Aquila who was already awake reading a book.

As Oz descended down from her bunk, Lizzie getting up from the bunk under her grabbed Oz's dangling ankle and pulled her forward flying onto the floor below with a thud. "Not as much as I hate you." Lizzie spoke to her before Lizzie stood up and stepped over Oz out of the cabin.

Charlotte reached down and helped pull Oz up off the ground. "Does that girl ever have a good day?" Charlotte wondered out loud.

"I think she's always having a good day. I'm starting to be convinced she takes pleasure in other people's pain and misfortune." Bambi commented as she started to throw on a shirt.

Dani thought for a second. "So would that make her a Sadomasochist?"

"**No, Schadenfreude is taking pleasure in other peoples misfortune. Sadomasochist is someone who enjoys pain.**" Frederick corrected her.

"Oh, thanks Frederick." Dani said.

At that moment Bambi froze putting on her shirt, now only half way on. "Wait, Frederick are you watching us?"

"**That would be my job, yes. Don't worry, it's not like I'm making bootleg recordings of all the moments you are naked or in otherwise compromising situations.**"

Putting down her book Aquila just shook her head, "Well that sure is comforting." She remarked sarcastically. Getting up Aquila then followed along with all the other females out of their cabin and down towards the beach. They were quickly met with the guys who were slowly exiting their cabin together.

"I'm fucking starving, Chris had better have a good excuse for us missing breakfast." Ethan complained as the whole group started down the wooden stairs towards the beach. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Chris standing out at the dock next to an old scruffy looking motor boat.

"Welcome contestants, glad you could all make it in good time." Chris said greeting them with a smile.

Dani leaned over to Aquila and whispered. "That smile means bad things are coming."

"Yeah well it's not like we were given a fucking choice." Oz said rolling her eyes.

Chris like always simply shrugged off Oz's comment. "Since we've had four elimination challenges in a row, I thought it was about time to give you all the day off." Grins grew on the campers faces. "And take you on an educational tour of the laurentians." Everyone simultaneously gave out a sigh of disappointment. "Plus if we devote at least one episode to educational purposes we get a ton of government education grants. So all of you get on is boat and we can begin our tour."

**Doug Confessional: **"A boat trip through the laurentians? Seems like as good of a time as ever." Doug opened up a small baggy and ate the contents.

Home Base

Zakk shot up and out of bed. He looked around his trailer to see that Frederick was already up. Expecting to be woken up early by Chris to set up the challenge, Zakk was surprised to see the sun already out. Stumbling he made his way to the door. He flung the trailer door open only to have the sun beam down blinding him, making him stumble and crash down onto the ground below. Once he finally regained his vision Zakk looked up to see Frederick and Lily sitting on lawn chairs a few feet away. "Yo what's going on? Where is Chris?"

"Chris is with the contestants taking them on a boat ride for some reason. Something about enacting revenge. I dunno, all I know is he gave us the day off." Lily explained to him.

Getting off the ground Zakk grabbed a chair and joined the others, "Cool."

Resort

Gabby woke up and was surprised to find herself lying on the sunken couch and not her bunk back at camp. It took a second but quickly everything came back to her, where she was, that she had left the night before. She sat up and looked around, from the big windows in the front of the building she could see right down to the water and the mountains off in the distance. It was a spectacular view. The sun provided most of the natural lighting of the inside. Gabby then noticed a key pad on the nearest wall which had a note next to it saying "Push Me". She walked over and gave it a quick inspection before pressing the red button.

"**Welcome to the new Playa del Losers.**" A voice said through the speakers of the intercom.

Gabby recognized the voice. "Frederick? Is that you?"

"**You're right, it is I Frederick. This is a recorded message. And in case you were wondering, yes you are that predictable. This new Playa del Losers has a boating/swimming dock, pool, Jacuzzi, sauna, arcade, gym, fully stocked fridge, open bar, everything you need to distract yourself from the horribly crippling depression knowing you failed miserably in your quest for greatness. The best feature though is the mini theatre, where you can tune in an watch your fellow campers try to stay alive in the game as it happens." [2] **

Walking out of the main room, Gabby found a set of stairs down. The stairs lead down to the basement where she found the gym and arcade but most importantly the theatre. It was a windowless room with a huge screen on one side. There were about a dozen chairs all at the back of the room. She walked over and turned on the screen.

"**You'll be able to switch between over two hundred live feeds from cameras all over the campsite and island.**"

Letting out a sigh, Gabby picked up what looked to be the remote. She began to switch between the different feeds but noticed emptiness to the campsite. "Where is everyone?"

Somewhere Far From Camp

The others all sat on the boat in their misery listening to Chris ramble. The only thing they had to enjoy was the beautiful scenery they continued to pass by. "The Laurentian Mountain range is one of the oldest in the world. It contains rocks deposited before the Cambrian Period 540 millions years ago." Chris went on about reading from a piece of paper, nobody really paying all that much attention.

"Are you just reading the wikipedia page or something Chris? I mean there's got to be something interesting about this place." Lizzie groaned. She looked over to see Oz leaning her head against Eddy's shoulder, which made Lizzie just roll her eyes. **[3]**

"You want interesting huh?" Chris asked. He then gave a quick survey of the area. "This seems like a good spot." He said to himself. Chris then reached over and shut off the motor, more so than that he made sure to rip the cord right off the engine.

The others watched on with shock and confusion. "What the hell are you doing Chris? You're going to strand us here." Alexei questioned.

The smirk on Chris grew even bigger. "That's the point!" Just then a jet ski drove right up the boat. Chris reached down and picked up a cement block from the boat. "This whole tour thing? Yeah I lied, welcome to your next challenge!" Chris then dropped the cement block down onto the boat, with everyone watching not thinking to do anything to stop him. The cement block smashed right through the bottom of the boat making it begin to sink immediately. At that moment Chris jumped onto the jet ski. "First team to build a raft and make it back to camp wins, loser sends someone home!" The jet ski began to drive away, "Nobody fucks with Chris Mclean you hear me! Nobody!" Chris yelled at them as he was driven off.

"Well this sucks." Kyle pointed out as the boat quickly sank and everyone had to swim to the nearest coastline.

Home Base

"Pull!" Zakk called out. Sitting about twenty meters away Frederick tossed a clay plate through the air. Zakk shot at the plate with a paintball gun. It took about three shots to finally hit it. The plate shattered on impact. "God, these are some cheap ass plates." Zakk muttered.

Out of one of the trailers came Lily who was surprised to see Zakk and Frederick in the midst of their makeshift skeet shooting. "Well I found the beer." Lily told the others holding up a six pack in one arm. "Where'd you find the paintball gun?"

"In the inventory locker, there's about a dozen in there, probably for a challenge soon." Frederick explained.

Lily walked right up to Zakk, "Mind if I have a go?" Zakk handed her the gun and grabbed the beer. Lily brought the paintball gun right up to her chest. "Pull!" she directed to Frederick. A plate was sent flying in the air. Lily shattered it immediately with one shot.

The two guys were impressed. "Nice shot!" Zakk complimented her as he took a seat on one of the lawn chairs by Frederick, cracking open one of the beers. He then tossed the pack to Frederick who stumbled for a second nearly dropping them.

"Thanks, my father is an active skeet shooter. He's taken me out to the range more than a couple times. Let's go for two this time." She ordered Frederick who nodded. "Pull!" Fredrick tossed two plates into the air and just as they left his hand Lily was about shoot them, shattering them into pieces.

The sound of movement came from behind Lily, they all turned to see Chris make his way into the camp. "You realize those are the only things we have to eat on for a couple weeks." To which the three teens let out a collective shrug. Chris grabbed a lawn chair and took a seat with the other two guys. He then snatched the beer from Frederick. "I'll be having one of those."

"So uh, Chris? Where are the campers?" Lily asked.

A smug smile entered Chris' lips. "They're ship wrecked somewhere far from here, and have to make a raft back here without any tools. So they'll be occupied for next few hours."

Frederick scratched the back of his head, "Wait, wouldn't they just be able to easily build a raft out of their lifejackets to get back here?"

Kicking back, Chris put his hands behind his head, leaned back and closed his eyes. "They didn't have lifejackets."

There was a pause of silence as Frederick stared at Chris in disbelieve and anger. "Uh, Chris you realize that taking a boat full of teens into the far ends of the lake without giving them lifejackets is incredibly illegal. Added to the fact that you purposely ship wrecked them, putting them in a life threatening situation. They could sue the show like crazy."

All the smugness immediately escaped from Chris who sat right back up. "Shit."

Middle of Nowhere

"Okay so it's decided, when we get back, we all sue Chris and the show like crazy, for putting our lives in direct risk." Lizzie spoke to the whole group which gave a collective nod. "Well I guess we better start this challenge."

The teens then separated into their two teams. They moved to the far ends of the rocky beach they now occupied. Team Blue all knelt down in a circle. "Alright, we need a plan." Kyle told his group. He then paused waiting to be cut off. A few awkward moments passed as everyone stared at Kyle waiting for him to finish. "Okay, well, this is different, alright, has anyone built a raft before?"

"I have," Aquila spoke up. "It will be hard without tools, but we can make it work. First we need all available logs, and then tie them together with twigs."

The plan was simple enough for others. "Guys grab logs, girls grab twigs then?" Ethan suggested.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "In your dreams," As she got up she used her force to push Ethan back onto is ass. "I'll grab some logs." With that she walked to the tree line a few meters away. The next to get up was Aquila, once she was standing she cracked her neck then went to join Charlotte.

As Ethan got up, Kyle placed his hand on his shoulder. "Smooth." Was all Kyle said. Ethan immediately swatted Kyle's hand off. Ethan marched into the woods but well away from the other females.

Team Red was much slower to form up and form any kind of plan. Right before they formed up Doug grabbed Alexei and pulled him aside. "What is it Doug?" Alexei asked.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Lex." Doug spoke quietly. "Thinking like everyone else that this was going to simply be relaxing tour through the lake. I may of, taken some hallucinogenic substance." Alexei immediately face palmed. "Luckily, though, I don't think the shrooms have kicked in yet." Doug then reached over with his hand to pat his friend on the back.

Halfway through Doug immediately stopped, Alexei just stood there as Doug wide eyed stared at his own arm with amazement. "Aw shit." Alexei swore to himself.

Alexi walked over and joined the rest of the group. "Okay, listen up." Lizzie spoke to the others immediately taking control of the group. "I want to hear people's strengths in this situation."

"I'm good at wood working," Ataksa told them. "But I don't know how good I'll be without any tools."

Earl surveyed their surroundings. "Ataksa will probably be better at building the boat, but I think I can pull off some kind of log rolling system to help get logs from the forest to the beach easier and faster."

Looking at the others Alexei just shrugged. "I'm the biggest one here."

"We'll need to tie the logs together right?" Bambi asked Ataksa who nodded. "I'm pretty good with rope and knots."

Rin tried to think of someway she could be useful. "I can go and salvage stuff from the woods."

"Alright sounds good." Lizzie said to everyone. "Ataksa and Bambi will build the boat, while Rin and Alexei will get us logs and twigs and stuff, and Earl will build one of his contraptions that doesn't involve getting us home." Lizzie then wondered for a second. "Wait, where's Doug?" They all turned and saw Doug lying on the beach looking up at the sky laughing himself silly. "What the fuck is he doing?"

Alexei shook his head. "Yeah about that, Doug mistakenly took some shrooms before the boat ride, so he is kind of out of commission for this challenge."

It did not seem to mind Lizzie though, "Well, at least we lose this challenge we all know who we'll be voting out." With that the group split up, Alexei paused before entering the forest, he looked over to his friend. Doug was still lying there seemingly having a great time. With a sigh Alexei went to find some logs.

Resort

"God damn it!" Gabby yelled at the top of her lungs. She was upstairs storming around the sunken couch. It had finally happened, it had fully sunken in that she was out of the competition and was currently having a meltdown. With her fists fully clenched she began to punch the cushions as hard as she could. It all seemed like a bad dream. Everything was going so well and then she got eliminated out of nowhere. She was feeling so empty, she could really use some cheering up and yet here she was alone.

Stumbling she walked over to her bags, which were still lying on the floor just inside the door. She reached over and grabbed inside to find a pack of cigarettes. When she found one she placed the smoke in her mouth. It took a second for her to find her lighter. The first few puffs were soothing, but then she was interrupted.

"**Smoke detected. This is a no smoking building. Please smoke outside.**" Frederick's automated voice called out on the intercom. Gabby sighed, she opened the front door a tossed her cigarette. She then walked over to the key pad, she examined it for a second before punching it with all her might. She then grabbed the smashed machinery, ripped it off and threw it across the room. From there she walked over to the sunken couch where she jumped down onto. She placed her head in her hands and tried to hold back the tears.

Middle of Nowhere

Ethan was reaching down and picking up twigs. "Hey what are you up to?" A voice called out from behind him. He turned around to see Oz standing over him carrying a log in on arm.

"Gathering twigs, figured someone should grab some." Ethan scoffed at her. Once he was finished he turned and began to walk back towards the beach.

Oz watched him go for a second before hurrying up and following close behind him. "I just wanted to say that you should watch what you say. You're one of the few people I consider a friend on our team. If you keep saying dumb things like that you're more than likely going to be eliminated, which is really going to help me in the long run." Oz said to him sarcastically.

Still not in a good Ethan stopped turned and looked right at Oz. "You're not my friend."

Surprised by Ethan's comment Oz just shrugged it off. "Fine." She then walked right past him and kept moving towards the beach. Ethan let out a sigh, knowing he had to stop making people hate him. He turned and hurried to catch up to her.

"Hey I'm sorry okay; I'm just in a bad mood. And I don't hate women okay?" Ethan tried to explain to her.

"You could have fooled me." Oz replied as they finally made it back to the beach. There they saw Aquila and Dani starting to make progress on building the raft. Kyle and Charlotte were still out collecting logs. Standing off to the side looking up at the sky was Eddy.

Aquila stared at Eddy for a few moments before turning to Dani. "What is he doing?"

All of a sudden a single engine plane flew over their location. Everyone stared up at the sky and watched it pass. When it was directly over them a bag was thrown out. Eddy reached into his pocket grabbed a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. He stuck a match on his pants and lit it. He took one puff then stretched out a hand and caught the falling bag. He then tossed the bag to Dani and Aquila. Inside was a number of different tools and plenty of rope.

"I've got to admit." Dani said. "I like having the guy with the superpower on our team."

Things were not going as smoothly on the other side of the beach. Ataksa, Bambi, and Lizzie were hard at work trying to tie the logs together with twigs. Not that far over at the tree line Earl had just finished constructing his log rolling system. He began push logs down towards the beach. Alexei walked up and took a second to observe Earl's system of having smaller logs used to roll bigger ones.

Earl saw Alexei and decided to take advantage of the situation. "Hey Lex? You seem good with the ladies. Could you give me any advice on this whole Rin situation?"

"You might want to ask someone else, I'm not as great with the ladies as I may seem. I'm sure one of the other guys here is probably a better choice." Alexei tried to explain to him. Earl just gave Alexei a glare, which made Alexei think for a second. "Nope, you're right, there is no one better. I am your best bet." Alexei then tried to come up with some advice. "All I'd say is give her some space. Don't rush into anything. I think at this point if she wants to pursue anything, she's got to be the one to initiate it."

Satisfied with the advice Earl nodded, "Thanks man."

Back over on the beach, Rin made her way from the forest over to those working on the raft. "I've got more twigs and found some rocks with sharp edges like you asked." Rin informed them. Lizzie was quick to grab one of the rocks.

"Good, now we can start hacking away at these annoying branches." Lizzie said with satisfaction. She began chopping the branches off the logs, it was not an easy feat and needed a lot of force. With one wrong slash Lizzie's hand grazed a sharp edge of a log and cut open the back of her hand. "Damn it!" she shrieked in pain.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her. Lizzie was forced to rip the bottom section of her shirt off and use it to cover the wound. Everyone went silent and all you heard was the continuous laughter coming from Doug lying on the beach staring up at the clouds. "That's it! I'm going to give that freeloading bastard a piece of my mind!" She yelled out heading straight for Doug.

On her way over she was stopped by Alexei who ran into her way. "I wouldn't do that. Doug is clearly having a 'good trip' right now. If his situation changes drastically, such as being yelled at, he might to start having a 'bad trip'. Do you want him to start freaking out and us having to sacrifice some of our workers to keeping him calm?"

While she was still angry, Lizzie understood his point, but knew she could still gain from the situation. "Fine, I won't make you friend start 'bad tripping' on the condition that you and snow queen over there agree to vote him off. I want to know you're willing to put the team ahead of personal conviction. If we lose today, it'd better be unanimous or you're next." With that she turned and headed back to the raft. Alexei just could not believe his luck.

Home Base

"If I had won the money?" Zakk repeated the question that was given to him. He, Frederick, Chris, and Lily had moved their lawn chairs down to the beach awaiting the teams to return. "Fuck I don't know, bought myself a sweet guitar. Throw a big ass party, invite all my friends from Georgia and Illinois, fly them out to NYC for the night. Other than that, just used it to play for college and rent, it's expensive to live in New York man. I don't want to be homeless, I've experienced not having a home and needing to live with friends, it fucking sucked. What about you Lily?"

Lily thought for a second sipping her beer. "I don't know, I never thought that far. It was all about winning the money for me more than actually getting the money. All my family have acquired all sums of money, this was sort of my chance."

"And you totally blew it." Zakk said with a chuckle.

To which Lily just shrugged, "At least I'll be going back to my family's Italian Villa without the money. Sure beats going back to New York to a shitty one bedroom apartment struggling to pay rent."

"Touche," Zakk responded, accepting defeat. "If you already had money though, then why are you even in this contest? I think if you're already rich why try to take the money from people who actually need it? I mean Chris, why do you accept rich people into this contest? Seems a little unfair."

Chris chuckled to himself. "Fairness plays no role in the selection process. You're all here representing a demographic for kids to relate to, so the goth, skater, rich spoiled brat, and other kids all have someone to cheer for. You're auditions all went through rigorous test screenings and board meetings in which every flaw was scrutinized. If you witnessed even five minutes of the process, you'd have been brought to tears, and you're the ones who were selected."

The others were intrigued, "I never would have guessed it was so impersonal." Lily found surprising. "So it was never about whether we were good enough for the show, just had the largest appeal as decided on by a test group?"

To which Chris nodded, "Zakk's was here for the southerners, metal heads, broken homers. Frederick was here for the African-Americans, impoverished inner city kids, nerds. Lily you were here for Europeans, Italian-Americans, kids belonging in high society. I could go on."

"We get the picture." Zakk said. "So Frederick, what would you have done with the money?"

"I'd have moved my family out of the ghetto." Frederick was quick to respond, "I'm not too heart broken over losing the money. I'll eventually move my family out of the ghetto, I mean I've got full academic scholarship to some nice universities. It would just have been nice to get them out of there sooner, also help some of my street friends stay out of gangs and drugs."

Frederick's answer was not what the others were expecting. "That's very noble of you." Chris pointed out. "What do you plan on studying?"

Frederick let out a little chuckle. "I'm going into economics, become a banker and make millions stealing money off Wall Street." The others looked at each other and nodded with agreement about the truth of Frederick's plan.

Resort

Gabby was down in the arcade. It was large open room with a bunch of old arcade machines lining the side wall. There was a pool table, foosball table, and a ping-pong table. Gabby was standing at the ping-pong table ready to serve. She threw the ball up and smashed it down at the other end. The ball then simply bounced off and onto the ground from the lack of an opponent. "Okay, this is just dumb." Gabby said to herself. She dropped the paddle to the floor and proceeded to exit the room.

From there she looked over and saw the theatre. She thought for a second about going and seeing if she could see what was going on. But she decided she really did not want to know. It was hard enough remembering her own elimination, the last thing she wanted to see was someone else go through it. Instead she walked back up the stairs and out to the front of the resort. She looked at the pool and thought how dumb it was to have a pool when there was a swimming dock just down the hill at the water.

She walked over to the small diving board by the deep end. She stepped onto it and walked to the edge. She then sat down having her feet graze the top of the water. She then lied back looking up at the sky, wondering if someone else was watching it too.

Middle of Nowhere

Doug had the biggest smile on his face as he stared up at the sky, the sun was starting to set and the colours were magnificent. Slowly the magic mushrooms were beginning to wear off. The rest of his team were not as happy. They were still struggling to get their raft together. With the help of Earl's log moving system, they had plenty of materials; they were just still struggling to get them together.

On the other side of the beach, Team Blue was pushing their completed raft into the water. With the help of Eddy's tools they were able to complete their raft much sooner. The whole team gave on final push and the raft made its way onto the water. Charlotte immediately jumped onto the raft. "Alright! Let's go!" She called out going to the far side of the raft pointing forward. "Onward!"

"One second." Kyle said grabbing the bag of tools while the rest of his team began boarding their raft. Kyle walked over to the other team. Lizzie looked up as Kyle approached her. "Here, so you guys don't get stuck here after dark." Reluctantly Lizzie grabbed the bag from Kyle. He then turned and walked back to his team. He was the last one to get on.

"Let's go!" Charlotte demanded, still standing at the tip pointing forward.

The rest of the team started to use their makeshift paddles to push the raft forward. Oz looked up at Charlotte who had not moved. "Are you going to stay standing there?"

"Yes. I'm providing motivation! Now move it!" Charlotte ordered.

It took another good hour before Team Red finished constructing their raft. Without those tools it would have taken much longer. The team was exhausted and depressed having lost the challenge. The only one who was still happy was Doug who was back to normal as the shrooms had worn off. "That was the best trip ever man. All the colours of the wilderness came together. We've got it all wrong dude, thinking air, water, trees, dirt are separate, they're all the same man." Doug was explaining to Alexei as they boarded the raft.

"Not only that," Doug continued, "I saw your animal spirits, Alexei you were like a big grizzly bear man. And Ataksa, you are also a bear, but like a polar bear. That's got to mean something." Ataksa liked the thought of having a connection with Alexei. "Bambi, you are a beautiful butterfly, Rin a fierce but stunning cat, like a puma. Oh man, Lizzie, you are an eagle, a scary one." Lizzie rolled her eyes, finding Doug's observations stupid, "And Earl, you're a muskrat man!"

"What? A muskrat? Really?" Earl called out in surprise. "Everyone else gets something cool and I get a muskrat?"

Doug just shrugged, "I didn't pick them I just saw them in a hallucinogenic state."

It was not long until Team Red finally made it back to camp. There they saw Team Blue, Chris, and the interns all hanging out on the beach. As soon as they landed Chris walked up to them. "It should not come as a surprise to anyone, that your Team has lost the challenge." Ataksa gasped in fake surprise, which got glares from Chris. "Now you must face elimination, right now. Follow me up to the fire pit.

Elimination Ceremony

"Thank you all for voting!" Chris said with pleasure holding a plate of marshmallows. "Now when I call your name and toss you a marshmallow, you ar-" Chris stopped mid sentence. "Ah fuck it." He then lobbed the plate of marshmallows in the fire. "You all know who is getting eliminated. Doug you're out! Taking magic mushrooms during competition was really really stupid. I can not stress how dumb a decision that was. Now let's look at the votes just as a formality."

**Earl Vote: **"Doug."

**Rin Vote: **"Doug."

**Alexei Vote: **Shakes head, "Doug."

**Lizzie Vote: **"Doug."

**Bambi Vote: **"Doug."

**Ataksa Vote:** "I can't believe I'm saying this. Doug."

**Doug Vote: **"I vote for nobody, wasn't really there for the challenge. I'm eliminated anyway. Hi Mom! I fucked up didn't I?"

"6-0, that is pretty sad. Anyway, thanks for playing Doug. I'll admit I'm surprised you even lasted this long. Say your goodbyes then head down to the dock." With that Chris made his exit.

Doug put his hand through his hair as he stood up. The first person he was greeted with was Ataksa, he gave her a warm hug. "Take care of yourself girly."

Ataksa knew what the result was going to be but it was still hard for her to keep back the tears. "Say hi to Gabby for me." With that they broke their embrace. Then it was Alexei's turn. Doug extended a hand, which Alexei swatted away and brought Doug into a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you man. You were the most fun I'm probably going to have on this island." Alexei told him.

All Doug could do was chuckle. "That didn't sound gay at all." He commented sarcastically. "I wished this bromance couldn't have ended either." With that Doug squeezed Alexei's ass. While all the other onlookers questioned the two males' sexuality, they let go and Doug began to make his way to the dock.

On his way Doug found Kyle waiting on the path. Doug walked right up to him; the two friends looked at each other but did not speak. They shared a quick hug and then Doug continued down. He made it to the dock, when he got there he saw his bags but no boat. He turned around to see his friends watching from a distance. He gave a final wave as the boat came to the dock. Taking a deep breath Doug stepped onto the boat. Slowly the small island he had called home the last few days disappeared.

It took a little while before the boat arrived at it's destination. Doug looked up to see the big white house on the top of the hill. It looked very posh and well kept, basically everything the camp wasn't. Slowly he got off the boat and started to climb up the stairs from the dock to the resort. When he reached the top he saw Gabby sitting on the ground outside by the pool having waited to see the new arrival. Her eyes shot open as she jumped up and rushed to him. "Doug!"

She tackled him into a hug, nearly sending both of them down the hill. Tears filled Gabby's eyes, but for the first time in the last few days, they were tears of joy. "Did you get eliminated just to be with me?" Gabby asked, speaking in almost a disappointed tone if that was the case.

Doug shook his head, "Naw, I took shrooms before a challenge, started to trip balls and did not contribute at all to the team making us lose."

"Oh." Gabby responded with.

"But from this moment forward, it will have been because I wanted to be here with you." Doug declared.

Gabby chuckled as she held Doug even tighter, "I'm so glad you're here."

_Afterword:_

_About this chapter, I wanted to focus a little bit more on those outside of the competition than I had done in previous chapters. Last chapter had a lot of the interns but there was only really one scene of them interacting. I have also enjoyed really eliminating those you would not expect. Though I am sad the Doug/Alexei bromance has come to an end (for now)._

_I have decided to end this story next chapter. I have come up with an idea for next chapter which I think will give the story a proper send off. There will be two more chapters, the next one which closes the story, and a second one detailing what happens next in the competition just so I don't leave you all in the dark. The second chapter will also include in depth analysis of every character. I'm looking forward to writing these, while I'm sure some of you will be sad this story will be over, I think you'll all really enjoy what I have planned._

_Also with this chapter, this story becomes the longest story I have ever written, the first one to surpass 40,000 words. And if I get at least 7 reviews, it will be the first time I surpass 100 reviews. I'd like to thank everyone for letting me reach these milestones. It was because of you loyal readers/reviewers that I kept this story going._

_References:_

_**[1]**__ Welcome to the Jungle – Guns N' Roses_

_**[2]**__ Dilbert_

_**[3] **__The information Chris is reading, is in fact from the Wikipedia article _


	8. Days 6 - 20

Almost two years ago I promised a final chapter. This is not that chapter. I loved this story with all my heart but could not bring myself to finish it. I have always wanted to provide at least some kind of closure with this story. Even though I never expected I'd finish writing the story I always had a good idea of how the whole thing would play out. And thus I give you this! Consider it a timeline/summary/what would have happened next. I very much recommend anyone who is still around to go back to the beginning of the story and start there to get a better idea of all the characters and storylines to properly appreciate how it unfolds here. What you are about to read is a day-day breakdown of what would have happened until the finale of the show. So please, those who were here from the beginning, and any new readers. Sit back and enjoy: Days 6-20.

Day 6:

(**Blue Team:** Dani, Aquila, Charlotte, Ethan, Kyle, Oz, Eddy **Red Team:** Lizzie, Ataksa, Bambi, Alexei, Earl, Rin **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort:** Gabby, Doug)

Okay, so this was going to be a non elimination day. Instead to make up for stranding the contestants in the middle of nowhere Chris gives them the day off and even throws them a party/dance. This episode was meant to be a closure for the first part of the story and eventually it was what I had decided the final chapter was going to be. This was going to be my big ending, as the contestants go to the dance and then get off to shenanigans afterwards there were going to be flashforwards highlighting major character moments further off in the story all the way to the final climax. I really wanted it to be this big finale but it was not meant to be. In terms of the episode itself, they all get dressed fancy and have a formal dance. The interns are even allowed to join in the celebration but alas those at the Resort were not invited (or more forgotten about by Chris) This would lead to a cute moment where you see Doug and Gabby having thrown their own miniature version of the formal dance in the theatre, with spiked punch, balloons, music, the likes right in front of the screen showing the others at the dance. Eventually everyone would pair off in the main group and slow dance together. Some couples form up quickly, Alexei/Lily, Bambi/Kyle, Lizzie/Eddy. Reluctantly Earl and Zakk would both dance with Rin between them. Unhappy about Alexei/Lily, Ataksa would dance with Chris. Unhappy about Bambi/Kyle, Charlotte would dance with Ethan. Unhappy about Lizzie/Eddy, Oz would dance with Frederick. Without anyone else to dance with Aquila and Dani would dance together, maybe even going in for a kiss before comedically breaking away both not feeling 'it'. Doug/Gabby dance together in the screening room alone. Lizzie and Eddy would decide to hook up and start making out while they were dancing causing Oz to become upset and storm out. Chris gives Ataksa some advice on Alexei asking if she thought losing their friendship would be worth a chance at a relationship. Party ends, they all head down to the beach, make a big bonfire, drunken shenanigans and buffoonery ensues. Gabby and Doug climb onto the roof of the resort and watch the sun rise. The End. Or is it?

Day 7:

(**Blue Team:** Dani, Aquila, Charlotte, Ethan, Kyle, Oz, Eddy **Red Team:** Lizzie, Ataksa, Bambi, Alexei, Earl, Rin **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort:** Gabby, Doug)

The challenge for this day would be facing fears. Each member of the teams has to try and overcome it, blah blah blah, same as in TDI. The interns are there to help, Zakk takes extra pleasure in tormenting the contestants. However when Rin needs to face her fear of snakes Zakk goes easy on her and greatly reduces her challenge. Ethan helps Charlotte overcome her fear. At the Resort Doug and Gabby drain the pool in order to skateboard in it. In the end Red teams wins and Blue team faces elimination. Oz gets eliminated from the competition. Eddy being one of the people who voted against her which greatly pains her. As she's leaving she hears Lizzie laughing in the bushes, Oz punches Lizzie out.

Day 8:

(**Blue Team:** Dani, Aquila, Charlotte, Ethan, Kyle, Eddy **Red Team:** Lizzie, Ataksa, Bambi, Alexei, Earl, Rin **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort:** Gabby, Doug, Oz)

The challenge is a game of paintball. No hunting element or anything, just straight 6v6 paintball. There are seven rounds. Red team goes up an early 2-0 lead thanks to Lizzie's leadership and strategy. Blue team is completely disorganized and so Kyle takes charge. With his tactics Blue team is able to tie the match 2-2. Lizzie and Kyle quickly realize who they're facing strategy wise and it becomes a game of wits between the two of them. Red team wins the next round and then Blue team is able to tie it again. It comes down to a final match, winner takes all. After a back and forth the only contestants remaining are Kyle for Blue team, Lizzie and Bambi for Red team. Lizzie has Bambi act as bait by pretending to fall out of a tree and hurting herself. It works as Kyle rushes to her aid only to get shot by Lizzie. Thus Blue team faces elimination again. At the resort Oz has a complete breakdown, just completely furious with everything that happened with her elimination, forcing Gabby and Doug to try and avoid her at all costs. There might even be a point in which Gabby and Oz brawl. In the end Kyle takes full responsibility for his teams loss and gets eliminated.

Day 9:

(**Blue Team:** Dani, Aquila, Charlotte, Ethan, Eddy **Red Team:** Lizzie, Ataksa, Bambi, Alexei, Earl, Rin **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort:** Gabby, Doug, Oz, Kyle)

Before Chris can tell the interns about the day's challenge he gets a call from his agent. He has been offered a small cameo role on some big Canadian television show. Full of excitement Chris rushes off the island via a helicopter. The interns being left in the dust and without any instructions decide to create a challenge themselves. The campers are given no instructions to begin the day and immediately find it fishy. But without any sense of the situation they just take it easy. Charlotte is very upset at Bambi for tricking Kyle and getting him eliminated. After an argument between the two, Bambi retreats to the showers. There she gets attacked by someone in a cloak and disappears. As the day turns to night most of the campers get attacked by the person in the cloak and they disappear, usually in very stereotypically horror film situations and tropes. Eventually when Dani is able to escape capture she rounds everyone up who is left and they deduct that the interns are behind it. Person seemly can see where everyone is at all times – Frederick!, person knows every horror trope ever – Zakk!, and something that would implement Lily that I hadn't thought of. Those remaining plan their own attack on Home Base, (Dani and Aquila saw its location on day 3). Suddenly the hunters become the hunted. In the end they are able to subdue the interns and free the others. At the Resort Kyle is able to overcome his grief thanks to having Gabby and Doug there, Oz lightens up a little and is capable of interaction. Chris returns shortly after the campers have captured Home Base. He declares Dani the winner of the challenge and because Bambi was the first to get captured she gets eliminated. Chris then announces that while in Toronto he met with the executives and they've decided the next episode will be a crossover with Chef's Cooking School. Chris and Chef will switch hosting duties. As well the winner from shows previous challenge will switch places. So Dani will travel with Chris and the last winner from Chef's Cooking School will replace her.

Day 10:

(**Blue Team:** Dani, Aquila, Charlotte, Ethan, Eddy **Red Team:** Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei, Earl, Rin **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort:** Gabby, Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi)

This was going to be a very interesting chapter. Chris and Dani leaves for CCS (Chef's Cooking School) while Chef and his latest winner (I'll call him Tim) arrives at the campsite. I was going to do something fun for this chapter and that was the remaining contestants of Chef's Cooking School were going to be the apps who I didn't pick. So Alice, Andrew, Josselyn, Stu, Lana, Sophia were all going to make appearances. There would have also been another guy (I'll call him Kevin). Now Tim and Kevin would have been roles that I would have gotten someone to make a new character for (maybe through a trivia test or something). Anyway, Tim and Kevin were going to be the brief romantic interests for Dani and Aquila since they didn't have any in the actual show. Chef gives the challenge that the two teams must make a meal out of ingredients they find in the wilderness. Aquila with the help of Tim is able to track down and kill a boar. Back at CCS Chris gives them a challenge I have no idea what, there would be little focus on the CCS side much beyond Kevin and Dani bonding. Meanwhile at the Resort Kyle and Bambi are both awkwardly avoiding each other not really sure how to deal with each other after Bambi eliminated him. Charlotte is feeling really depressed as she feels she is to blame for getting Bambi eliminated (plus Gabby), and has grown sick of the whole game of deceit and backstabbing friends, so she decides to leave with a bang by gloriously sabotaging her teams meal the most awesome way possible in order to get herself eliminated, which works like a charm and she is eliminated from the game. And then sometime towards the end of the chapter Lizzie sleeps with Chef.

Day 11:

(**In Competition:** Dani, Aquila, Ethan, Eddy, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei, Earl, Rin **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort:** Gabby, Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte)

Everyone wakes up with bags over their head. Once they remove them they find their in crammed metal rooms with about 6 people per. Everyone is present including those from the resort with no idea how they got there. The interns (one in each room) explain that they're currently trapped in some futuristic underground fortress built for scientific discovery not far from the camp. The fortress is full of attack robots that will shoot darts that knock you out for 5 minutes. This is the challenge before the merger. The last one to make it out of the fortress still in the competition will get eliminated. The first person to make it already eliminated will be put back into the competition. Everyone splits up forming small teams. They are given makeshift futuristic guns that will disable an attack robot if you shoot them. The chapter turns into a sort of parody of action movies, sci-fi television, survival films, and survival TDI fanfiction where everyone dies. Think the episode 'Modern Warfare' from Community, sort of what I was thinking but with a little more sci-fi. This chapter would also be a riff on the main TDI Fanfic I wrote on my real account "Fake Empire" (look it up). There are plenty of overly dramatic moments, some even with actual character growth. Such as when Alexei gets knocked out, Doug decides to stay and watch over him while Gabby is reluctant to continue on without him. They have a brief argument but Doug simply says that there's no point in him trying to reenter the game as he'd just lose immediately anyway, due to him just not being very skilled or talented. Frederick makes it to the main control him and tries to hack it. When he's almost done a message appears on screen from Chris saying 'Not This Time' and then the room is filled with knockout gas. Zakk and Earl team up like total badasses, they find Rin and escort her out. In the end Gabby makes it out first and back into the competition. Eddy after taking a bullet for Lizzie and getting knocked out and abandoned, is the last one to make it out of the complex still in the competition. However Chris changes his rules. Instead of the last one out getting eliminated, the camper with the least robot KOs gets eliminated. Since Rin unwantedly had Zakk and Earl protecting her the whole time shooting every robot, she has the lowest score, and thus eliminated from the competition. If there was any one chapter that if I was to write just for the hell of it. It would without a doubt, be this chapter. I almost thought of writing it as the final chapter and just summarize what had happened before. If anyone was going to entice me to write one more last chapter it would probably be this one.

Day 12:

(**In Competition:** Dani, Aquila, Gabby, Ethan, Eddy, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei, Earl **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin)

The challenge this chapter is that Chris has hidden a prize possession from each camper somewhere on the island and they need to figure out where and retrieve it. Upon realizing his skateboard is the hidden possession, Ethan immediately forfeits the challenge agreeing that it will eliminate him from the contest. The others are shocked by his move but he stands by it. He demands that his skateboard is returned at once, and when Zakk gives it back to him, he promptly leaves the island. Back at the Resort Bambi and Kyle start to fix their broken relationship with the help of Charlotte who feels bad about getting Bambi eliminated. Rin is having trouble wrapping her head around getting eliminated thanks to Zakk and Earl.

Day 13:

(**In Competition:** Dani, Aquila, Gabby, Eddy, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei, Earl **Interns:** Frederick, Lily, Zakk **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan)

I have no idea what the fuck the challenge would be this chapter. All I know is that Chris tells the competitors that the next two contests will be the last ones that end with a vote. The final six will enter direct sudden death competition in which the loser will be immediately eliminated. So this chapter and the next is the last chance for the campers to vote out any power players who are really good at winning challenges. He also reveals that the next challenge will involve building machines. The campers converse amongst each other and decide they need to vote out Earl, so it becomes everyone vs. Earl. Meanwhile back at the Resort Ethan has locked himself in his room and is refusing to leave. He is extremely bitter and angry about quitting and having his skateboard taken away. When he does leave his room he is vicious hating on everyone, just completely souring the entire mood of the Resort. Different people try to deal and talk with him but he is very distant and mean. In the end Earl fails to get immunity and is eliminated. Zakk realizes that the reason Chris spilled the beans on the next challenge making everyone vote out Earl was just to mess with Zakk by having Earl and Rin together. Zakk has the realization that Chris has been personally fucking with Zakk since the beginning. Zakk punches out Chris and quits, Lily quits too. They travel with Earl to the Resort. Frederick agrees to stay on as an intern but only with pay.

Day 14:

(**In Competition:** Dani, Aquila, Gabby, Eddy, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk)

The challenge involves building machines, I don't know, I guess they race them or something. With Earl gone, Gabby convinces the others to try and sabotage Dani for payback and because Dani is the strongest competitor when it comes to challenges. Meanwhile in the Resort Zakk and Earl go to Rin to apologize for getting her eliminated, she is reluctant to forgive them. Zakk's attention is turned to Ethan who is still terrorizing the resort. Zakk and Charlotte start to calm him down and talk to him. Dani fails to win the contest and is eliminated.

Day 15:

(**In Competition:** Aquila, Gabby, Eddy, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk, Dani)

No fucking clue on the challenge for this chapter. Don't worry I have a detailed challenge for the next couple days. They have entered the top six now so there will be no more voting. Each challenge will have a loser and that loser will be eliminated from the contest. Back at the Resort Charlotte and Ethan start to bond as she helps him get over his anxieties and problems steaming from his previous relationship. Zakk and Rin have a moment, which Zakk thinks means more than what Rin intended, drama ensues. Whatever the challenge was Gabby gets eliminated.

Day 16:

(**In Competition:** Aquila, Eddy, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk, Dani, Gabby)

The challenge for this episode involves all five campers being connected to lie detectors. They must answer questions chosen by the ex-competitors. If a contestant lies or refuses to answer more than three times they are eliminated from the contest. The final two end up being Eddy and Lizzie. The final question Lizzie is asked is whether she slept with Chef, in order to stay in the contest she says yes. Eddy is completely shocked by her betrayal. He is then asked the question of what his parents do for a living. Eddy refuses to answer and is eliminated. At the Resort, Gabby and Doug are reunited. Earl learns of the Rin/Zakk affair, it gets more complicated. Earl and Zakk start to hate each other again.

Day 17:

(**In Competition:** Aquila, Lizzie, Ataksa, Alexei **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk, Dani, Gabby, Eddy)

The final four are taken to a mini arena. The two campers are placed onto pillars, given foam patted poles and have to knock the other person off the pillar with the poles. The first match is Aquila vs. Alexei, it ends with Aquila winning. The second match is Lizzie vs. Ataksa, in which Lizzie wins pretty easily. Thus challenge comes to its emotional character driven climax with the elimination match of Ataksa vs. Alexei, loser gets eliminated. The two of them are both reluctant with the idea of eliminating the other, and they just stand on their pillars and talk initially. They quickly realize that they are unable to willingly eliminate the other, and decide to trying to anger the other, hoping a fit of rage will be enough to get them to try and take a swing and get a real match going. Both try launching insults but none seem sincere. After a back and forth trying to criticize the others actions, when Alexei mentions Lily it starts to set Ataksa off. Ataksa starts to berate and probe Alexei for why he chose Lily over her. Ataksa starts to get emotional and personal by insult his judgement, taste, for not thinking clearly, that they worked so well together but slowly she begins faulting her own inability to take a chance, for listening to Chris's shitty advice on Day 6, holding herself back. When Alexei asks if she's actually angry at him or really just mad at herself, Ataksa explodes in rage knowing he's right, in one swing she knocks him right off his pillar, Alexei is eliminated from the competition. Ataksa and Alexei reconcile shortly before he leaves the island. At the Resort Eddy is still very upset about his elimination and Lizzie's betrayal. Oz comforts Eddy and they finally connect. Earl and Zakk are able to reach an agreement.

Day 18:

(**In Competition:** Aquila, Lizzie, Ataksa, **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk, Dani, Gabby, Eddy, Alexei)

Now that the final three have been decided, Aquila, Lizzie, and Ataksa, Chris gives them a day off before the final two challenges. This is a slow chapter that really focuses on the emptiness of the camp, how isolated the remaining campers feel and how distant their friends seem to be. They all actually kind of feel pretty miserable to be stuck in the shitty camp. This is then contrasted with the Resort, where the eliminated contestants are throwing a big party. Alexei rekindles his flame with Lily, he and Doug finally are able to continue their friendship. Everyone is having a good time. Earl and Zakk tell Rin that she is free to choose one of them and the other will let it be.

Day 19:

(**In Competition:** Aquila, Lizzie, Ataksa, **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk, Dani, Gabby, Eddy, Alexei)

The final three, Aquila, Lizzie and Ataksa. They must complete a series of trails. These trials are extremely hazardous and test the limits of each competitors endurance. Not only do some trails test the competitors physical strength but also their mental and emotional strength. Think of any fantasy game/movie that involves a group needing to complete a series of trials (like Dragon Age, Indiana Jones 3). Each trail is tailor made for each camper to test each of their weaknesses. The first trail is a test of physical strength which they are all barely about to pass. The second trail has each competitor put in front of a video feed and talk to one of their family members in order to resolve a major personal issue. For Aquila it is her mother, she needs to accept that her mother only wanted what was best for her and never wanted her to leave for Australia. For Lizzie it is her father, she needs to accept that her parents truly loved her and it was never their intention to always be away on business. For Ataksa, it is her grandmother, she needs to accept that her grandmother is dying, and when she dies so does a lot of her family's history, and current lifestyle, but that's okay because that's how life is and she doesn't have to be scared. This was going to be the big emotional/sad apex to the story right before the finale. I could have really dug into the deepest corner of each remaining character. In the end Aquila can't reconcile with her mother and is eliminated from the contest. Back at the Resort, everyone is still having fun but there is a strong feeling like the good times are about to end.

Day 20:

(**In Competition:** Lizzie, Ataksa, **Interns:** Frederick **Resort: **Doug, Oz, Kyle, Bambi, Charlotte, Rin, Ethan, Earl, Lily, Zakk, Dani, Gabby, Eddy, Alexei, Aquila)

The final day of competition. All the ex-competitors are brought back to the island. The final challenge is very similar to the final challenge in TDI. First all ex-competitors are put into cheering sections for the remaining campers. Everyone is in Ataksa's cheering section, the lone exception is Frederick who is in Lizzie's cheering section. The challenge is a race, through a series of tasks to a finish line, first one to cross wins 200,000 dollars. The ex-competitors are able to help the camper of their choice without directly coming into contact with a camper. Lizzie sneaked into the course the night before and sabotaged it in her favour as much as possible, getting complimented for it by Frederick. The others realize this and all use their skills and talents to help Ataksa as much as they can. Ataksa gets help from just about everyone from her cheering section, she even gets a quick friendly conversation in with Lily about the Alexei situation while she's running between task stations. In the end it comes to a mad dash, but Ataksa having the early advantage is able to cross the finish line about ten meters ahead of Lizzie. Ataksa is surrounded by everyone and they all go crazy celebrating her win. Lizzie is absolutely devastated about losing, coming so close, working so hard, burning every bridge. She crumbles to her knees in the spot she was when Ataksa crossed the line. Lizzie has her insides feeling like they are being ripped apart. Frederick walks over and talks to her. When she tells him that everyone hates her and for good reason, he replies that he doesn't hate her. He knows she was only trying her hardest to win, worked harder than anyone else, probably deserved the win much more than the others would be willing to admit. If only by a little he is able to calm her down, even joking that second is better than last. There is a glimmer of friendship between them as Frederick is able to entice her to come and join the others. They throw a big party, trashing the entire camp. They then go down to the beach and have a huge bonfire. At the bonfire Ethan tosses his prized skateboard into the fire, feeling that with the help of Charlotte who is with him, he was finally able to let go. Rin tells Earl and Zakk that she has chosen neither of them. She wants to keep in contact with both, really start to get to know them, if anything happens further, than it happens. Rin does make the condition that neither are allowed to visit Japan without her permission, which both agree. Oz and Eddy decide its best to end with a bang and agree not to continue anything, best not to ruin the one good thing that happened to either of them the whole time there. Ataksa has a weird semi-romantic moment with Chris. Aquila and Dani hug it out but know that with Aquila's lack of any connection to the real world, it will be tough to stay in any contact. But Aquila does promise to maybe try and tackle the urban jungle at least once. Gabby thanks Doug for making the contest fun for her, however their both unsure about the future and agree to just see what happens. Lily and Alexei, may live at opposite sides of the world but agree to give it a shot. Lily's family is rich so money isn't an issue for her so she can visit easily. Bambi and Kyle are initially distant from each other, neither one wanting to tackle the future. They finally come together agree to just enjoy the moment and worry about that complicated stuff later. Ataksa, Alexei, Kyle, Doug, and Gabby lie on the beach together looking up at the sky just like on the first day. Soon everyone else joins them, they then all run into the water. And with that, The real END.

And that would have been Total Drama Island: MAX. I would like to sincerely thank absolutely everyone who submitted a character, reviewed, followed, or just enjoyed reading this story. All of your kind words and compliments meant very much to me and I am so glad so many enjoyed my story. It has been something that has just lingered with me for so long that I was never able to properly end this. I don't know how many will still come back and read this since its been so long but I absolutely want to thank all my lovely reviewers/submitters: Josh Spicer, Mysterious Bluerose, all of you. It truly is hard to put into words how much I appreciated every compliment I retrieved.

I have SO MUCH more to say about this story. I loved all the characters so much so that I started writing little blurbs, kind of like my final thoughts about each character but they were getting to be 300-500 words per character! So I had to stop because there was no way I was ever going to get through all of them. I have compiled plenty of trivia about this story because I love trivia.

I will not make anymore promises. But I really really want everyone to do is to give your full assessment of this story. What were your favourite moments/least favourite, what you would have done differently, thoughts about the different characters (those you submitted or not). If you had any questions towards me whatsoever. Just really lay it into me. I hope I'd be able to post another chapter after this one in which I can really address your feedback, as well as provide all that trivia I have saved up. But also if I were to write another chapter it would have to feature some story element so if there was a scene briefly described in this summary that you would actually like me to write (a small one though) throw me a suggestion. No promises though.

Well there you have it. I hope this has provided at least a little bit of wanted closure for all of you. It is a huge to relief to finally provide some.

And here's the answer to the trivia question from chapter 4:

My real Penname is: Nyhlus, I chose to write this story on another account because one of my earliest ideas that I ended up not going with was that if I decided I wanted to stop writing I would simply give the LandoCalfunkian account over to someone else to finish the story.


End file.
